Matrimonio Comprado
by GreyPeanut
Summary: Genial, ahora estaba casada con el hombre mas sexy que he visto en toda mi vida y es un completo estúpido... de alguna manera sobreviviría... tenia que sobrevivir.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de empezar aclaro que todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi invención, espero que disfruten del primer capitulo, esto es solo el comienzo.**

* * *

_**Una cena... entretenida

* * *

**_

Todo era un completo caos. En los últimos dos meses mi familia había tenido muchos problemas económicos, pero antes que nada, soy Isabella Swan, hija de René y Charlie Swan dueños de una empresa publicitaria, tengo dos hermanos, Rosalie y Jasper, son gemelos y muy guapos, ambos dos años mayor que yo, he de decir que el apellido Swan tenia gran prestigio no solo en Estados Unidos, sino mundialmente, aun que nuestro apellido era el único prestigio que teníamos ya que automáticamente estábamos en la banca rota.

En estos momentos mis padres discutían en el salón de nuestra casa, mis hermanos y yo estábamos en la sala viendo las noticias, hubo de silencio total en el salón, razón por la que me alarme, pero al cabo de unos minutos mis padres salieron con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- Hijos, tenemos una gran noticia.

- ¿El banco cancelo nuestras deudas y ya no estamos en banca rota? –pregunto Rosalie con malicia.

- Me temo que no cariño, no es tan fácil como se escucha, pero bueno, amor deberías decirles tú.

- De acuerdo –contesto mi padre –hoy en la noche tendremos invitados muy especiales, será una cena común, para conocer familias y espero cooperación por su parte, sobre todo respeto. –menciono mirando a Rosalie, esta rodo los ojos.

- ¿puedo preguntar quienes serán nuestros invitados? –Jasper obviamente controlaba sus emociones porque estaba segura de que por dentro estaba igual o peor que Rosalie.

- Por supuesto, nuestros invitados esta noche son la familia Cullen.

- ¿BROMEAS? –grito Rosalie, Jasper estaba impresionado también.

- Claro que no, no lo haría en estos momentos, al parecer quieren hacer algún tipo de publicidad musical, así que nos han escogido a nosotros y quieren conocer a nuestra familia.

- Oh por Dios, ¿a que hora llegan? Tengo que vestirme.

- A las nueve de la noche.

- De acuerdo aun tengo tiempo.

- Rose, son las 6 de la tarde.

- Lo se! –dicho eso salió disparada hacia la planta alta.

- ¿no están contentos? –pregunto mi madre feliz.

- Claro –murmuro Jasper.

- Si. –susurre.

Después de esa escenita subí a mi habitación, se notaba que mis padres buscaban soluciones y la familia Cullen era su recurso ahora, pero no sabia como podrían arreglar nuestra situación económica con tan solo un anuncio musical, estaban locos enserio. Aun quedaba mucho tiempo por lo que tome el teléfono y llame a Clare.

- ¿Aló?

- Clare, soy Bella.

- Oh Bella! Que bueno que llamas –dijo con la voz algo afligida.

- ¿ha sucedido algo? –pregunte preocupada a la vez que me sentaba en el sillón de mi habitación.

- Es que Julián y yo hemos discutido.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, no se quien le dijo que yo estaba viéndome con Brandon a escondidas, llego casi tirando la puerta, me he asustado.

- No te preocupes Clare, primero que nada deberías tratar de investigar con quien ha hablado a solas últimamente, la persona que le dijo tremendo chisme debió decírselo en privado ya que de otra manera alguien podría contrariarlo y arruinar su plan.

- Tienes razón pero, ¿con quien investigare?

- No lo se… -estuve pensando unos minutos.

- Te juro que jamás había visto molesto a Julián más que aquella vez que lo saque de quicio, pero eso no se compara.

- Tranquilízate y piensa Clare, piensa quien pude decirle eso. –estuvimos en silencio por tres minutos hasta que recordé algo.

- Clare ya se quien probablemente le dijo eso.

- ¿Quién?

- ¿recuerdas a Mónica no?

- Su ex novia, si la recuerdo.

- Ella estaba en aquella ocasión en que Alex te visito en tu casa, iba caminando con otra persona, supongo que como no me vio supuso que estabas viendo a alguien mas a escondidas y le dijo a Julián, Mónica ha estado rogándole a Julián para que regresen recuérdalo.

- Tienes razón, tengo que ir a buscarla.

- Escucha Clare, primero relájate, ahora no es un buen momento, aun estas nerviosa, primero tomate tu tiempo y cuando sientas que puedes manejar las cosas… entonces ve ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

- Bien, tengo que colgar, debo vestirme para una cena.

- ¿otra?

- Si, tenemos invitados especiales esta noche.

- Vaya, ¿como los Dickens? –reí junto con ella.

- No, esta vez si son especiales Clare, es la familia Cullen. –silencio.

- ¿estas bromeando verdad? ¿los Cullen?

- Así es, al parecer van a cerrar un trato y mi padre los invito esta noche.

- Bella, definitivamente tienes que ir a cambiarte, la familia Cullen es… es tan importante, su empresa gana millones en una semana, he escuchado que tienen tres hijos, y solo una hija ¿te imaginas ser hija única y tener dos hermanos?

- Bueno, creo que Jasper sabe lo que es eso, creo que ellos dos se llevaran bastante bien.

- Ya lo creo, es tan genial… no lo creo, veras a Edward Cullen Dios mío!

- ¿Edward? ¿Quién es? –solo ella sabia quien era porque jamás había escuchado hablar de el.

- Dios mío Bella en que mundo vives!, Edward es el mediano de los tres, hace dos años termino la Universidad y ahora trabaja con su padre, también estudio música, básicamente tiene locas a todas las chicas Bella!, dicen que es tan guapo… -suspiro después de eso.

- Bueno, tal vez sea inteligente y sepa música, pero si eso involucra chicas… ten por seguro que es un maldito Casanova, siempre es así.

- Tal vez si, tal vez no, quizá tengas suerte esta vez, siempre te equivocas con los chicos con los que sales.

- Oye! No por que me equivoque de chicos significa que me le voy a ofrecer al primer chico que parezca decente!, no soy una prostituta!

- Tienes razón, nunca te le lanzarías…

- Claro que no Clare, estas loca.

- Oye si yo tuviera la oportunidad de verlo me le lanzaría, enserio.

- Tú eres una loca no precisamente en relaciones amorosas, sino mas intimas.

- Hay que gozar de la vida Bella, oportunidades como esa solo se dan una vez.

- Tengo que irme.

- Jaja, eres tan inocente Bella.

- Claro que lo soy a comparación tuya, te llamo mas tarde.

- De acuerdo.

- Y tranquilízate.

- Ya lo hice créeme. –bufe.

- Claro, adiós.

Mire el reloj de la pared, seis y media, aun quedaba mucho tiempo, saque de uno de los cajones de mi ropero mi libreta de canciones, estudie música durante algún tiempo, me encantaba cantar, mi sueño era algún día ser una famosa cantante, complacer al publico con mis canciones, de verdad era un sueño ¿cierto?, tan lejano… me senté en mi escritorio y comencé a hacer algunos arreglos.

El tiempo se paso de prisa, cuando mire el reloj eran las siete cincuenta y cinco, guarde mi libreta nuevamente y me dirigí hacia mi ropero, me quede parada observando la ropa unos segundos, era una cena simplemente, no una fiesta, algo elegante y sofisticado estaría bien, saque una falda recta negra y una blusa gris muy claro de mangas, eso estaría bien, claro si lo acomodaba adecuadamente, puse el conjunto en la cama y me dirigi al baño para tomar una ducha.

El agua estaba caliente, al principio, después comenzó a salir fría, me dieron escalofríos, me apresure a bañarme por que sino mi cabello no se alcanzaría a secar. Tome mi toalla y me envolví en ella, intente secar mi cabello mientras me maquillaba un poco. Me senté frente al tocador y busque el maquillaje adecuado, una sombra algo ligera de un tono plateado me llano la atención, me puse la sombra en los parpados procurando que no se viera tan oscura, me puse algo de rímel en las pestañas y aplique algo de lápiz negro en la parte superior de las pestañas, me delinee muy poco la parte de abajo y escogí un labial algo rojo, no tan rojo claro, lo esparcí bien y por ultimo agregue algo de gloss transparente, agregue como detalle final algo ángel… listo. Mi cabello no se secaba del todo, aun tenia tiempo eran las ocho con diez minutos, conecte la secadora y comencé a secarme el cabello procurando darle forma al mismo tiempo, cuando estuvo seco completamente me puse algo de crema para ondular el cabello, la esparcí bien por todo mi cabello y me trace pequeñas ondas con las tenazas, por ultimo arregle mi fleco, lo alacié y lo acomode con cuidado… perfecto. ¿De donde aprendí a hacer todas estas cosas?, de una especialista por supuesto, Rosalie, después de que ella me enseñara cosas básicas comencé a practicar yo sola, hasta que controle la situación, dirán que es vanidad pero no es nada fácil ¿saben?, eso es algo que los chicos simplemente no entienden, tontos. Eché una mirada nuevamente al reloj, las ocho cincuenta, eso estaba bien… ¿Qué? ¿Ocho cincuenta?, maldición, me levante de la silla y tome el conjunto que había dejado en la cama, primero me puse la blusa y después la falda, digamos que la blusa iba fajada, saque de una de mis cajas mis accesorios y me los coloque rápidamente, tome unos zapatos negros con tiras y me los puse, tome mi perfume, algo inocente he de admitir, de olor a vainilla y me eché una miradita al espejo por ultima vez… perfecta, mire el reloj nuevamente, ocho cincuenta y seis, tiempo record. Sali de mi habitación y baje a la sala, mis padres ya estaban allí al igual que mis hermanos, mi padre y mi hermano Jasper con un traje negro, elegantes, mi madre llevaba puesto un vestido plateado con algo de negro y un escote nada peligroso, Rosalie traia un vestido negro de una sola manga con un pedazo de tela del mismo vestido simulando un cinturón y que llegaba debajo de las rodillas, al parecer todos se tomaron muy enserio la palabra "visitantes especiales".

- Lo siento –dije disculpándome –el tiempo se me fue volando.

- No te preocupes cariño, aun no han llegado, ¿podrías ir y decirle a Helen que arreglen la mesa por favor? Y que lleven algunos bocadillos al salón.

- Claro, ahora regreso. –me encamine a la cocina y encontré a todos muy apurados.

- Helen –la llame.

- ¿si señorita Isabella?

- Mi madre dice que preparen la mesa y que lleven los bocadillos al salón.

- Por supuesto, Anna, Sophia, lleven los bocadillos al salón. –en cuanto salieron ellas dos me acerque a Helen.

- Así que ahora soy la señorita Isabella.

- Sabes que la falta de formalidad le molesta a tu madre.

- Y sabes que a mi me importa un comino eso.

- Lo se.

- Clare se peleo con su novio, me dijo que jamás lo había visto furioso.

- Bueno cariño, los hombres son impredecibles, sobre todo cuando están molestos. –el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar. –vaya los invitados especiales han llegado.

- ¿enserio? –pregunte inocentemente.

- Tu madre se molestara si no vas ahora mismo Bella.

- Ya lo se, es que me pregunto que planean hacer ahora.

- Nada peligroso querida, eso tenlo por seguro. –suspire.

- Bien, entonces me voy, que la noche comience.

Camine lentamente hacia la entrada donde se encontraban todos, antes de abrir la puerta me quede estática, por el vidrio podría observar con claridad a todos, el mas grande de edad era rubio y de unos hermosos ojos azules, era muy guapo, tomando su mano estaba una mujer de cabello color caramelo, algo bajita pero con mucha elegancia, detrás de ellos se encontraban tres chicos, uno de ellos era muy grande, musculoso de aspecto feroz, su cabello era castaño oscuro, y tenia un rostro algo infantil, al lado de el se hallaba otro chico, este no se veía tan grande y musculoso como el anterior, pero tenia su encanto, era algo alto y sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda, su cabello era algo raro de un color cobrizo y algo rebelde, poseía un rostro angelical y sexy, por ultimo se encontraba una chica bajita, aun que eso no quería decir que no tuviera una figura esbelta, su cabello era negro y le llegaba a la espalda totalmente lacio, sus ojos eran de un verde pero un poco mas oscuros, era una verdadera belleza, definitivamente los Cullen eran… hermosos. Tome un largo respiro, ya que mi corazón latía frenético sin razón alguna, aun no terminaba de relajarme pero tenia que salir o si no mi madre vendría por mi, abrí la puerta cuidadosamente y salí, todos se giraron a mirarme pero yo me volví para cerrar la puerta, camine hasta mis padres y salude.

- Buenas noches. –dije sonriendo.

- Carlisle, Esme, ella es mi hija Isabella, cariño ellos son Carlisle y Esme Cullen. –dijo explicándome, que padres tan guapos, pensé.

- Mucho gusto –dije tendiéndoles la mano.

- El gusto es nuestro. –dijo muy amablemente Esme.

- Ellos son mis hijos Emmett –señalo al musculoso, parecía un oso de cerca –Edward –asi que este era Edward, sin duda el mas guapo de los tres –y ella es Alice. –fue tan inesperado lo que hizo esta ultima que me quede estatica.

- Hola Isabella, al fin nos conocemos, tengo un gran presentimiento –dijo mientras me abrazaba, no sabia ni que hacer asi que me limite a contestar.

- Ah, por supuesto.

- Ya la asustaste enana. –dijo Emmett riéndose.

- Claro que no, lo que pasa es que tu eres un chico y no entiendes las acciones de las chicas, eso hermanito, es algo que nunca sabras. –Emmett solo se limito a bufar, los demás solo rieron.

- Cariño ¿le avisaste a Helen?

- Claro, el salón ya debe estar listo.

- En ese entonces vayamos.

Todos nos encaminamos hacia el salón, Alice iba a mi lado parloteando diciendo cosas muy extrañas como," veras que con el tiempo seremos grandes amigas", yo solo me limitaba a asentir, una vez que entramos al salón se comenzaron a hacer conversaciones, nuestros padres platicando sobre la empresa, nuestras madres murmuraban cosas como "que linda alfombra", Jasper platicaba con Emmett muy animadamente ya que ambos reían, Rosalie y Edward conversaban muy íntimamente lanzándose risitas cómplices mientras que yo platicaba con Alice.

- Así que Isabella…

- Bella –le dije –puedes decirme Bella.

- De acuerdo, Bella –dijo con una ancha sonrisa -¿estas saliendo con alguien?

- Para nada, siempre elijo a los equivocados así que me mantengo alejada por ahora.

- Se lo que es eso, bueno lo sabia por que ahora estoy comenzando a salir con un chico que es un amor, enserio.

- Pues aprovéchalo, no siempre se encuentra uno así.

- Lo se!, pero dime, ¿por ahora trabajas? He escuchado que saliste de la Universidad.

- Así es, ayudo en la empresa en lo que puedo y cuando no, trabajo en un restaurante tocando el piano, pero no le digas a nadie que es un secreto ¿de acuerdo?

- Bien! –dijo mientras reía, no tarde en reír junto con ella, esta chica hablaba hasta por los codos, pero era muy linda.

Seguimos platicando muy animadamente y a los pocos minutos Jasper y Emmett se nos unieron, casi lloraba de la risa, Emmett nos contaba su primera cita, casi vomita encima de la chica por Dios!, era un completo niño, poco después se unieron Rosalie y Edward, este ultimo tenia una sonrisa encantadora, así se paso casi una hora y media hasta que Helen anuncio que la cena ya estaba servida. He de decir que Emmett era un glotón, mi familia y yo lo mirábamos atónitos, era increíble enserio, cuando todos terminamos pasamos al jardín a pasear. Era una noche hermosa, me separe de todos los demás y me dirigí a un lugar solo, la luna brillaba de una manera espectacular y las estrellas la acompañaban como sus fieles cómplices.

- Es una bella noche –murmuro alguien detrás de mí, me gire lentamente y observe a Edward con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Así es. –me gire de nuevo a ver el cielo estrellado.

- Tu hermana habla maravillas de ti, eres como su ídolo. –sonreí ante eso.

- Ella es muy dulce… cuando esta de buen humor… -reí –además creo que le interesas. –mencione al recordar como charlaban.

- Que lastima por que… a mi me interesa alguien mas. –Rosalie sufriría un colapso.

- Entonces creo que ella entenderá.

- ¿Aun si le digo que la que me interesa es su hermana? –me gire a verlo rápidamente, sonreía de lado, se veía muy sexy!, mis mejillas se encendieron inmediatamente.

- Um, creo que eso podría herirla….

- He imagino que no quieres herirla.

- Por supuesto que no, eso seria horrible. –conteste automáticamente.

- Te invito a tomar un café mañana en la mañana.

- ¿disculpa? –pregunte incrédula.

- Vengo por ti a las ocho de la mañana ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero… -se fue, genial.

- Bella! Ven a despedirte cariño. –me grito mi madre desde la puerta.

- Ya voy! –camine rápidamente procurando relajarme, ¿Por qué me sonrojaba por todo? Esto era una maldición, cuando llegue a la entrada papá se despedía de Charlie, así como todos los demás.

- Bella!

- Alice.

- Espero que nos veamos muy pronto.

- Yo también, podrías salir alguna vez a pasear o quizá a ir de compras.

- Claro que si!

- Bien es un hecho, solo tienes que llamar.

- Me parece perfecto.

- Adiós Belly Bells! –en esas tres horas Emmett se había inventado un sobrenombre para mi.

- Adiós osito cariñosito. –no podía quedarme atrás claro.

- Te veo luego.

- Claro, y procura respirar la próxima vez. –rio ante mi comentario.

- Nos vemos. –menciono Edward.

- Hasta luego. –eso fue todo.

- Oh Bella cuídate mucho querida, espero tu visita en mi casa.

- Por supuesto que si Esme, me tendrás ahí mas pronto de lo que te imaginas.

- Eso espero. –me dio un abrazo.

- Nos vemos luego Bella, cuídate mucho.

- Gracias Carlisle.

Una vez que todos nos despedimos, suspiramos y cada quien se fue a su habitación. ¿y ahora que iba a hacer?, no podía decirle a Rose, quizá ella estaba interesada en Edward y si se enteraba de que me había invitado a tomar un café colapsaría, me quite la ropa y todos los accesorios, saque mi pijama de uno de los cajones, un short y una playera de tirantes, guarde todo en su lugar y comencé a desmaquillarme, todo esto era completamente raro, para empezar casi no hable con Edward ¿Por qué razón se había interesado en mi? ¿Cómo demonios iba a decirle a todos que iba a salir con el?... o quizá ellos no sabrían con quien había salido… por el momento no les diría nada, creo que eso seria bueno, al menos por ahora…

* * *

Bien aqui termina el primer capitulo, es el primero asi que sean piadosos con sus comentarios!, se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias o lo que quieran, ustedes solo comuniquenmelo ¿ok? bien, les dire que con el tiempo odiaran y amaran a Edward jaja, y Bella, bueno digamos que le puse mi caracter jaja asi que no se sorprendan si en alguna parte dice puras estupideces jajaja.

Me ire por que tengo que seguir con el siguiente capitulo, lo subo el Viernes!

¿quien ha visto Eclipse mas de 5 veces? YO SI jajaja!

ok ya me despido, hasta luego!

_**- Grey!**_


	2. Decisiones

**Y como prometí aquí esta el segundo capitulo, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**_Decisiones_**

**_

* * *

_**

Me desperté cerca de las siete de la mañana, se me había hecho tarde, estúpida alarma, olvide programarla.

Me levante lo más rápido que pude y me metí a la ducha, así se me quitaría el sueño que tenia, me puse algo cómodo, un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa morada holgada, me cepille el cabello y me puse crema ondulándolo un poco, me puse rímel en las pestañas y un poco de gloss, cuando mire el reloj eran las ocho en punto, me puse mi perfume favorito rápidamente y tome mi bolso metiendo todo lo indispensable, después salí rápidamente de mi cuarto, camine de puntitas hasta abajo, solo a mi se me ocurría ponerme zapatos de tacón cuando quiero pasar desapercibida en mi casa, me asome por la ventana y observe a un flamante Volvo plateado estacionarse en la entrada, me apresure y abrí la puerta antes de que el tocara. Cerré lentamente la puerta y me gire para encontrarme a Edward recargado en su coche.

- Buenos días –me dijo con una linda sonrisa… ah que apuesto es Dios mío!

- Buenos días amm ¿A dónde se supone que iremos? –dije acercándome a el.

- A un café, solo que tu prefieras algún otro lugar.

- No, un café esta bien.

- De acuerdo, sube. –me abrió la puerta del copiloto muy caballerosamente.

- Gracias –susurre cuando me introduje al coche, que formalidad, era un auto precioso, pero el silencio era algo incomodo.

- ¿puedo prender la radio?

- Claro. –encendí la radio en busca de alguna canción, hasta que escuche Stupid Girls, le deje allí ya que era una canción genial, la tararee hasta que se acabo y comenzó a sonar otra, nos detuvimos en un Starbusks.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas y la mesera pidió nuestras ordenes, pedí un capuccino y Edward un frapuccino de cajeta, necesitaba saber por que estaba aquí, digo, el que me haya invitado a tomar un café debía tener un objetivo ¿no?, suspire, mi mente buscaba una manera de empezar, pero no se me ocurrió nada así que…

- Así que… -empecé.

- ¿así que…? –continuo el.

- ¿para que estamos aquí? –pregunte pausadamente.

- Para conocernos… y…

- ¿y…? –ahora fui yo la que pregunto.

- Y… quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

- Bien… ¿sobre que cosa?

- Primero, conocernos, después hablamos de lo otro ¿de acuerdo?

- Bien. –demonios.

- Tienes… ¿Cuántos años?

- Diecinueve ¿y tú?

- Veintiuno, ¿has vivido siempre aquí en Los Ángeles?

- No, viví un tiempo en Chicago, pero nos mudamos cuando tenia diez años, he de admitir que no me agrado la idea al principio, pero cuando llegue aquí cambie de parecer, aun que la mayoría de mis familiares viven en Chicago y alguno que otro en Arizona.

- Vaya, yo he vivido en Houston, Denver, Portland, Virginia y Wisconsin.

- Guau, eso es increíble… pero no me gustaría mudarme tan seguido, ya sabes, conocer gente para después conocer mas gente, no me gustaría enserio.

- Lo se, a nadie le gusta, así no puedes conocer lo suficiente a las personas, algunas pueden engañarte y apuñalarte por la espalda… -dijo de manera distante y fría.

- Supongo que tienes razón, aun cuando conoces a las personas, nunca sabes cuando van a traicionarte, siempre te sorprenden y son las personas que menos esperas. –mencione con cierto enfado, Edward me miro por unos segundos y después sonrió.

- Creo que nos entendemos bien. –la mesera llego en ese momento con nuestros cafés, lo enfrié un poco antes de tomarlo, delicioso.

- ¿Qué es eso importante que querías hablar conmigo? –pregunte de manera casual.

- Bueno… es algo complicado…

- Si me lo explicas lo entenderé. –me encogí de hombros.

- De acuerdo… Isabella…

- Bella, dime Bella.

- Bien, Bella –dijo mirándome, demonios tenia unos ojos preciosos –se algunas cosas sobre tu familia –me tense –digamos que no les esta yendo muy bien que digamos, básicamente están al borde de la banca rota…

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunte algo cortante.

- Digamos que investigue un poco… como decía, tu familia esta en graves problemas, lo único que los salva es el prestigio de su apellido, la familia Swan llevo su apellido hasta la cima haciéndose famoso y adinerado, años de trabajo duro los llevo hasta la cima, en cambio mi familia… tiene dinero si, pero nos hace falta el prestigio, lo que ustedes tienen, como podrás ver trato de decir que tu familia tiene el prestigio que nos hace falta y mi familia el dinero que les falta, si ambas familias se unieran, llegarían definitivamente a la cima y al poder, nosotros necesitamos de ese prestigio, ese respeto que ustedes poseen, sino perderíamos una fortuna en tan solo un mes por falta de reconocimiento, básicamente digo que nadie nos notaria y todo se vendría abajo, son pocos los empresarios que nos conocen y si seguimos así, en un mes estaremos como tu familia. –demonios, me había revuelto.

- Así que, quieres decir que… tu familia no es reconocida… y por eso podrían ir a la ruina…

- Así es, necesitamos una… unión.

- ¿una unión? ¿de que manera?, no entiendo.

- Escucha, esto que acabo de contarte solo yo lo se, no le he entregado ese reporte a mi padre, así que nadie mas que tu –dijo señalándome –y yo –se señalo el mismo –sabemos, y nadie mas debe saberlo.

- Entonces ¿Cómo esperas que haya una unión si nadie lo sabe? –esto era confuso, enserio.

- A eso voy, si queremos, bueno si quiero que nadie mas se entere necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿mi ayuda? ¿Cómo podría ayudarte yo?

- Haciendo una unión Bella.

- Maldición ¿Qué unión?, ¡no entiendo! ¿podrías explicármelo de una maldita vez? –ya me había desesperado.

- Una unión de ambos Bella, unión, tu y yo, maldición es difícil decirlo… -esperen un minuto, unión, mía y de el, unión, piensa Bella piensa, _si serás tonta Bella el se refiere a que se unan! Ósea que sean uno solo ¿Cuál es la única manera de ser uno solo y de que ambas familias se unan? Simple ,¡compromiso!._

- Ahí por Dios… no querrás decir que… tú y yo… pa…par…pareja… -tartamudee.

- Vaya! Pensé que nunca entenderías.

- Oh Dios mío! ¿estas pidiéndome que acepte ser tu novia? –casi brinco de la silla.

- Bueno… algo así…

- ¿Cómo que algo así? Explícate.

- Bella, un noviazgo no unirá dos familias, seria algo mas, intimo.

- ¡DIOS MIO! –grite saltando de la silla -¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ME CASE CONTIGO?

- Bella por favor, cálmate. –dijo parándose de su silla.

- ¿Qué me calme? ¿Qué me calme? ¿Cómo esperas que me calme si me estas diciendo que me case contigo?

- Escucha Bella, tu familia pronto estará en la ruina, no tendrán ni un centavo, y si esto sigue así la mía también estará arruinada, estaremos en la calle, si nos… casamos, nuestras familias podrían crear una sola empresa, apoyándose una de la otra ¿entiendes?

- ¿casándonos? Ahí Dios mío, estas loco, enserio.

- Solo piénsalo Bella, piénsalo bien.

- No creo poder dormir después de esto –murmure –tengo que irme, esto es demasiado, enserio. –tome mi bolso y metí mi celular.

- Bella, piénsalo por favor, nos favorecería a todos.

- Escucha Edward, ahora estoy muy confundida, déjame procesar bien las cosas, déjame pensar con claridad ¿si?

- El tiempo corre Bella.

- Ya, no digas nada mas, yo te llamo… o… te busco… que se yo… adiós.

Dicho eso salí del Starbucks, necesitaba aire, me acababan de proponer matrimonio, ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar?, además ni siquiera conocía del todo a Edward, era una locura, todo era una locura, me iba a volver loca, _Bella, Bella, solo piénsalo, el tiene razón, toda la familia estará en ruinas en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ayudarías a todos, además tu también ganarías mucho, Edward Cullen no es un chico común, es tan apuesto, deberías aceptar, _estúpida cabeza, estaba muy confundida, necesitaba pensar todo esto.

Llegue a casa alrededor de las diez y media de la mañana, no vi a nadie cerca así que camine rápidamente hacia las escaleras, pero justamente en ese momento…

- ¿A dónde fuiste? –maldición.

- Rose, aah, salí a caminar un poco.

- ¿vestida así? Además es muy temprano.

- Es que pase a visitar a Clare, ayer peleo con su novio, ya sabes, y regrese caminando, tenia mucho que no lo hacia.

- Ahh… -me miro de manera sospechosa.

- Voy a subir a mi habitación, nos vemos al rato.

Dicho eso subí a mi habitación y me tire a la cama, mi cabeza era un caos total, pero recordé que ayer Clare había ido a la casa de esa tipa Mónica, espero que se aigan arreglado las cosas, olvide llamarla ayer, pero era muy tarde, tome el teléfono y le llame.

- ¿diga?

- ¿Clare?, soy Bella.

- Bella… -después de eso comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Clare? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que… ayer… ahí Bella… -siguió llorando.

- Clare cálmate, ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que… no puedo… te necesito…

- Escucha, espérame ¿si? Voy a tu casa.

- Bien…

- Ok, adiós.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, tome las llaves de mi coche y salí hacia la cochera, el Porshe Carrera GT llamaría mucho la atención y en un segundo la prensa me tendría acorralada, me iría en el Beetle, me metí al coche y arranque, fui lo mas rápido posible que pude, ¿Qué habría pasado ayer?, me perdí de mucho de seguramente. Cuando llegue a casa de Clare me estacione en el patio y toque el timbre, su madre fue quien me abrió.

- Buenas tardes, ¿Dónde esta Clare?

- Bella que bueno que estas aquí, pasa –me adentre a la casa –no ha querido salir de su cuarto desde ayer en la noche, no se que haiga sucedido, solo se que fue a ver a su novio.

- Si, eso me dijo, voy a verla.

- Claro ve. –subí las escaleras de dos en dos y toque levemente la puerta de su habitación.

- Clare, soy yo, Bella. –al instante la puerta se abrió y Clare me abrazo. –Clare, ¿Qué paso? ¿estas bien?

- No, no estoy bien.

- Hablemos de ello ¿si? –me metí con ella a la habitación y nos sentamos en la cama.-dime ¿Qué sucedió? ¿fuiste a la casa de Mónica? –ella asintió -¿y que paso? –comenzó a llorar de nuevo –tranquila cariño, tranquilízate ¿si? –pasaron unos minutos en silencio, tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados, además de esas feas ojeras, algo malo sucedió sin duda alguna, iba a matar a ese hijo de su condenada madre, lo juro –bien ¿ya estas mejor?

- Si, lo siento.

- Esta bien, tenias que desahogarte.

- Aun falta mucho para que me desahogue Bella.

- Esta bien, cuéntame.

- Fui… a casa de Mónica, y su madre me dijo que había salido a hacer un trabajo a la casa de uno de sus compañeros… yo le dije… le dije que me dijera a casa de quien había ido por que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ella… me dijo que había ido a la casa de un tal… Julián… así que fui… un gran error… cuando llegue toque la puerta pero nadie abría, así que intente abrir y para mi suerte la puerta estaba abierta, subí a su habitación y… -sollozo.

- ¿Qué paso Clare? ¿estaba con ella? ¿con Mónica? –ella asintió.

- Ellos… definitivamente no estaban haciendo exactamente un trabajo… y si lo era entonces era de anatomía…

- Ahí por Dios, no me digas que…

- Si… estaban revolcándose como cerdos…

- Clare –la abrase, demonios, estúpida Bella, definitivamente ninguna tenia suerte al escoger chicos.

- Fue horrible.

- Escucha cariño, no creo que haiga sido un error, al contrario, te quitaste la venda de los ojos, no es mas que un cerdo infeliz que no sabe de lo que se perdió, aceptémoslo, eras mucho para el…

- Creo que en el fondo sabia eso… pero me negué a creerlo… estúpidos hombres…

- Lo se Clare, lo se… son unos imbéciles. –hubo silencio durante un rato, pero ella no podía quedarse encerrada todo el día –no llores mas por el ¿si?, ni te encierres, ahí una vida por delante y se que algún día encontraras a un hombre de verdad.

- Lo se, es que fue tan… horrible… -suspiro –pero dime ¿Cómo te fue en la cena ayer? ¿fueron los Cullen? –demonios, no ahora.

- Si, si fueron.

- ¿y como son?

- Muy guapos, todos ellos Clare.

- Guau, los rumores eran ciertos entonces… cuéntame ¿Cómo son? ¿Qué carácter tienen? ¿te cayeron bien?

- Eran muy amables, Carlisle y Esme son muy gentiles, Emmett es el mayor, parece un oso enorme pero tiene una mente de un niño de cinco años, Alice, ella es muy imperativa y hablaba hasta por los codos, pero es muy agradable y simpática… y Edward… -baje un poco la voz.

- Oh oh, ¿Qué pasa con el? –suspire.

- Es extremadamente sexy Clare.

- LO SABIA! –grito saltando en la cama.

- Tranquilízate, primero estabas llorando y ahora…

- Es que no puedo creerlo… pero bueno cuéntame como es el.

- Bueno, me pareció que era un chico serio y un Casanova sin lugar a dudas, sigo pensando eso, pero…

- ¿pero…?

- Cuando ya casi se iban salí al jardín y después el llego… y… yo… pensé que el se había interesado en Rose… pero…

- ¿Qué?

- Me invito a tomar un café…

- ¿QUE?

- Lo que escuchas.

- Le dijiste que si ¿verdad?

No me dio tiempo de contestar solo dijo "mañana paso por ti alas ocho de la mañana" y se fue.

- Oh – por –Dios! ¿fuiste verdad?

- Si… casi acabo de llegar…

- ¿de que hablaron?

- Bueno, hablamos de nosotros, el ha vivido como en seis ciudades diferentes… y sonríe de una manera muy linda. –dije bajando la mirada.

- Ahí algo mas ¿verdad?, a mi no me engañas Isabella Swan.

- Es que fue una charla… interesante…

- Cuéntame ya!

- Esta bien, el me conto que su familia tiene problemas ya que casi no es conocida y si siguen así podrían terminar en la calle y me dijo que mi familia tenia el prestigio que ellos necesitaban y que por el contrario ellos tenían el dinero que nosotros necesitábamos y me dijo que debíamos unirnos, al principio no entendí nada, pero de repente algo hizo clic en mi mente y básicamente el me estaba diciendo que me casara con el y así salvar a nuestras familias. –solté todo lo mas rápido que pude, cuando levante la mirada Clare tenia la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos, lentamente se fue haciendo hacia atrás y cayo al piso.

- Clare!

* * *

Habían pasado tantas cosas en un solo día, habían pasado casi tres días desde que Edward me hizo esa "propuesta", Clare me dijo inmediatamente que aceptara, pero aun no sabia que hacer, todo parecía ilógico, ¿tenia que sacrificarme casándome con un tipo que no conocía para salvar a mi familia?. Si lo hacia, mi familia seria muy feliz sin lugar a dudas y todos nuestros problemas se solucionarían… ¿pero cuanto tiempo tendría que durar? ¿Qué precio iba yo a pagar?, ser infeliz durante mucho tiempo… siempre me equivocaba en las decisiones que tomaba y en las personas a las que escogía, por eso desde hace medio año no he salido con nadie, siempre tenia que sufrir y pagar las consecuencias de mis errores. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez se trataba de mi familia, no sabia que hacer.

Baje a la sala pero no había nadie, me asome hacia el jardín y vi a Rosalie en la alberca, Jasper estaba con ella, pero no veía a mis padres, fui a la biblioteca y escuche sus voces en pequeños susurros, debían estar conversando de algo muy importante, pegue la oreja en la puerta y escuche con atención lo que decían.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Charlie?, van a echarnos de la casa. -¿Qué?

- No lo se, tenemos que pagar nuestras deudas o definitivamente van a embargarnos.

- Estamos acabados…

- Debemos encontrar una manera.

- Charlie hemos intentado de todo, pero nada nos funciona, estamos en la ruina! ¿Qué vamos a decirle a los chicos?

- No lo se cariño, no lo se, estoy desesperado.

- Estamos viviendo el mismísimo infierno.

- No René, tú jamás podrías ir al infierno, eres un hermoso ángel.

- Charlie…

Así que esa era la verdad… estábamos en la ruina, si nos embargaban nos quedaríamos en la nada, no tendríamos a donde ir, mi familia vivía en Arizona y ni siquiera podríamos pagar el pasaje para ir con ellos… sino hacíamos algo… todos estaríamos destruidos… _pero tu puedes salvarlos, _murmuro esa vocecilla en mi cabeza… maldición, sabia que iba a odiarme toda mi vida por lo que iba a hacer…

* * *

Toque el timbre de la casa de los Cullen una vez mas, no abrían, en ese preciso momento una de las sirvientas abrió la puerta.

- Buenas tardes –salude -¿se encuentra Edward Cullen?

- ¿de parte de quien?

- Isabella Swan.

- Oh, pase al salón por favor, sígame. –rayos, si que tenían casa, esto era una mansión, y no es broma, me perdería en menos de un minuto, la empleada me guio hasta un gran salón, todo estaba adornado muy elegantemente. –espere aquí, enseguida llamo al joven Edward.

- Gracias. -¿joven Edward? Guau, que formal. El salón era muy grande, había algunos cuadros colgados en las paredes, combinaban perfectamente con los tonos de las paredes, la mayoría de los cuadros eran de la familia Cullen, en uno salían Esme y Carlisle, y había uno donde todos estaban, además de unos con hermosos paisajes, la puerta del salón se abrió y Edward entro con esa elegancia tan suya, demonios, se veía muy guapo… tranquilízate Bella, tranquilízate.

- Bella, que gusto tenerte aquí.

- Si, claro… tu casa es muy grande y hermosa…

- Gracias, mi casa esta en remodelación así que estoy quedándome aquí un tiempo.

- Oh. –maldita sea, ¿una casa para el solo?, de acuerdo definitivamente eran ricos.

- ¿a que has venido? –dijo cortando el espacio que había entre los dos.

- Bueno… estuve pensando estos días y… -¿Cómo decirlo maldita sea?

- ¿y…? –respire profundamente e intente calmarme, pero era en vano, maldición, solo esto te pasa a ti Isabella.

- Yo… acepto –dije mirando al suelo, tenia mucha vergüenza enserio.

- ¿aceptas? –no me atreví a mirarlo.

- Si… lo que me dijiste…

- Ah… veo que te tomaste tu tiempo… -levante lentamente la mirada, tenia una sonrisa de autosuficiencia –bien… que comience el juego. –sonrió ampliamente.

Estaba cien por ciento segura de que esto era lo mejor, pero tenia miedo, ¿Qué sucedería de ahora en adelante?

* * *

**Si jajaja, aqui esta el segundo como prometí xD la Bella toda exaltada, imagínense que les dijeran eso, que se casen para salvar a su familia y sin conocer a esa persona, a mi me daría pánico jaja.**

**Me siento mal, me duele mi pansita, pero no quiero medicina, iuu, jaja, muchas gracias a los que leyeron! y muchas gracias por sus reviews, no me esperaba mas que uno o dos reviews pero resulta que no jaja eso me sorprendió, pero bueno, AYUDA! IDEAS PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! la mente me ha quedado en blanco y no se que poner, por favor AYUDENME! voy a colapsar aqui.. ok no pues jaja.**

**Me comprare la pelicula de Eclipse en pirata mientras sale la original, es una adiccion enserio! es que mi Edward sale muy lindo con sus ojitos doraditos, bien lindo el, y Bella me cae gorda jajaja, en partes jaja ¿como se atreve a irse con Jacob enfrente de las narices de Edward? no no me dio un infarto ahi, pero bueno, mejor ya no digo nada mas jajaja. Ya me voy ahora si, nos vemos mañana y espero poder subir nuevo capitulo el Lunes... (si es que no me quitan el internet, si me lo quitan ire a un ciber para subir el cap muahahaha)**

**Nos vemos y espero sus lindos reviews y AYUDENME!**

**Besitos a todos, adios!**

_**- Grey**_


	3. La otra cara de la moneda

**Ok aqui esta el tercer capitulo, siento la demora pero tuve algunos problemas familiares asi que me retrase, pero bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo. Los personajes le perteneces a Stephenie Meyer la trama es mia.

* * *

**

**La otra cara de la moneda**

* * *

Decepción. Eso era lo que sentía cuando me entere de quien era el verdadero Edward Cullen. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Si se comportaba como todo un caballero frente a los demás, elegante, distinguido, silencioso. Mentiras, ese no era el verdadero Edward, el verdadero, el que se ocultaba detrás de esa mascara de caballero intachable, no era mas que un completo cretino, egoísta e idiota, presumido y vanidoso, ese era el verdadero Edward Cullen.

Desde que había aceptado aquel trato me había enterado de demasiadas cosas acerca de el y déjenme decirles que no eran tan buenas como pensaban. Un solo mes me basto para darme cuenta de todo eso.

Han pasado cinco meses desde aquel día en el que acepte ser su novia para después pasar a ser su esposa… aterrador, para mí por supuesto, mi familia pensaba todo lo contrario, se sentían felices de saber que Edward y yo habíamos formalizado nuestra relación y la felicidad no les cabía en el corazón, al menos ahora eran felices y no tenían tantas preocupaciones, la empresa de los Cullen y la empresa de papá comenzaron a trabajar juntas, como un equipo y nuestro estado económico mejoro notablemente, todo gracias a la relación del exitoso hijo del presidente de las "Empresas Cullen" y la hija menor de la prestigiosa familia Swan, los rumores corrieron como el aire por todos lados y ahora cada vez que salíamos juntos (muy a mi pesar he de admitir) alguno que otro reportero nos seguía, era notablemente fastidioso tener que lidiar con ellos. Y aun así, todos eran felices, excepto yo.

- ¡Vamos Bella se nos hace tarde! –grito mi madre desde abajo.

- ¡ya voy! –conteste una vez mas. Me mire una vez mas en el espejo, estaba presentable, de vestido de noche, hoy tendríamos una cena en casa de los Cullen. Suspire una vez mas, tome mi bolso y mi abrigo y me dirigí a la entrada.

- Ya estoy lista. –anuncie bajando las escaleras y poniéndome el abrigo.

- Vaya, apresúrate que ya llevamos cinco minutos de retraso.

- Mamá los Cullen no van a morir por que lleguemos cinco minutos tarde.

- Quizá, pero Edward estará esperándote, así que corre. –sonreí, ¿había mencionado lo bien que se me daba engañar a los demás?, pues así era, nadie sospechaba nada, la única que pregunto como se habían dado las cosas fue Rosalie, seguido de Jasper por supuesto. Me metí al coche rápidamente, sino mi madre iba a estallar. ¿Recuerdan que pensé que Rosalie quería algo con Edward?, pues me equivoque, a quien le interesaba Rosalie era Emmett que sorpresa ¿verdad?, eran amigos ya que Rose no quería apresurarse a nada, recuerdo que en una ocasión ella me pregunto por que había aceptado salir con Edward, tuve que mentir otra vez y decir que me había fascinado desde que lo había visto pero que no me atreví a hablarle y cuando el me había invitado muy amablemente un café había aceptado sin pestañar, dije que había sido "amor a primera vista" y que quería que fuera mío. Vaya mentira ¿cierto?, en cuanto a Jasper, el seguía siendo mi encantador hermano, el me apoyaba en todo al igual que a Rose y si Edward era lo que yo deseaba el iba a aceptarlo sin pensar, mis padres fueron los mas impactados con la noticia, René casi se infarta cuando lo supo, aun que después de unos minutos comenzaron a reír como locos y me felicitaron, su reacción fue obviamente porque no creían la suerte que habían tenido su familia gracias a que uno de los Cullen se había interesado en una de sus hijas. En cuanto a los Cullen, Esme y Carlisle aceptaron lo nuestro ya que decían que si yo era a quien Edward quería entonces ellos aceptarían sin mas, Emmett se alegro de saber podría conocer mas a mi hermana y por que podría burlarse de mi todo lo que quisiera gracias a mi actitud distraída, Alice estaba muy feliz por que según ella sabia que algún día seriamos familia y ella ya me consideraba parte de ella, en pocos días se convirtió en una de mis mejores amigas y tuve que presentársela a Clare, ambas se llevaban muy bien, Clare era otro caso, aunque al principio había estado de acuerdo decía que era horrible el que yo me sacrificara por mi familia casándome sin amar a esa persona, y después de enterarse de la clase de persona que era Edward intento convencerme de mil maneras diferentes de que dejara atrás el plan, pero no pudo convencerme, si había algo a lo que yo amaba mas que a mi propia vida eso era mi familia y haría cualquier cosa por salvarlos a todos.

Cuando me di cuenta habíamos llegado a la gran casa (yo diría mas bien mansión ya saben la costumbre) de los Cullen, las lámparas de la entrada estaban encendidas dándole un toque mágico a la enorme mansión, parecía de un cuento de hadas, lo juro, había venido muchas veces a la casa de los Cullen y no terminaba de acostumbrarme a ella, creo que era algo imposible acostumbrarse, no se como le hacían ellos. Toda mi familia se quedo boquiabierta, en esos cinco meses ninguno de ellos había visitado a los Cullen, yo si por supuesto ya que era la novia de Edward, carraspee un poco y comencé a caminar hacia la entrada.

- ¿Esto es una casa? Dios mío esto es una mansión Bella. –Rosalie no aceptaba aun el hecho de que fuera una mansión.

- Lo se. –murmure mientras seguía caminando. Había que subir unas escaleras para llegar hasta la entrada, toque el timbre y enseguida la puerta fue abierta por Lisa una de las empleadas de la familia.

- Buenas noches señores Swan, los están esperando en el salón principal, síganme por favor. –me puse en marcha, el salón principal y otros dos eran los únicos que conocía, era demasiado grande.

- ¿Dijo salón principal? –esta vez fue Jasper.

- Yo solo conozco tres de los salones, no se si haiga mas. –después de eso hubo silencio, seguimos caminando siendo guiados por Lisa hasta que llegamos a las amplias puertas del salón principal, Lisa las abrió de par en par y nos anuncio.

- La familia Swan esta aquí.

- Oh, bienvenidos. –nos saludo Carlisle mientras dejaba en una mesita una copa de vino que traía en las manos.

- Carlisle, hermosa casa. –saludo mi padre.

- Gracias. –enseguida comenzó un montón de saludos, yo solo me quede parada viendo la escena, parecía irreal que todos se comportaban como una familia entera, pegue un brinquito cuando sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y una voz que me hablaba al oído.

- Lo siento –dijo disculpándose –deberías comenzar a saludar cariño, no quedarte ahí parada como estatua y recuerda disimular bien.

- Ya lo se idiota –susurre bajito -¿sino dime como crees que hemos durado cinco meses fingiendo?

- Deberías ser más amable y controlarte, ahora vamos. –rodé los ojos, siempre era lo mismo. Nos acercamos a todos y comencé a saludar, Emmett me recibió con su típico abrazo de oso el cual fue interrumpido por Edward quien le dijo que dejara de asfixiar a su novia, Alice enseguida corrió a abrazarme igual que Esme, Carlisle era un poco mas formal pero aun así me caía muy bien era muy amable, todo lo contrario de su descerebrado hijo.

La velada fue muy agradable, excepto por Edward, hubo risas a cada momento y coqueteos por parte de Rosalie y Emmett, Alice me conto su fin de semana con Alex su novio, todo parecía estar bien, después la hora de la cena llego, he de decir que el comedor nunca lo había visto y era precioso.

- Que lindo comedor. –le dije a Esme quien iba al lado de Edward y de mi sonriendo muy feliz, Edward y yo íbamos juntos tomados de la mano fingiendo ser la pareja feliz, pero al llegar al comedor olvide que lo tenia al lado, la mesa era rectangular y tenia encima un hermoso mantel dorado, las sillas y las orillas de la mesa tenían grabados espirales muy finas, arriba de la mesa había una hermosa lámpara que parecía un candelabro de los tiempos en que se usaban vestidos esponjados y rizos, un candelabro muy elegante y antiguo, la estancia tenia un delicioso aroma a jazmines, y había una gran ventana dejando ver el jardín delantero, era como estar en un sueño.

- Lo arregle yo misma, el candelabro perteneció a mi familia desde tiempos remotos y la mesa y las sillas las escogió Alice, tiene buen gusto, ambas trabajamos juntas.

- Pues les quedo espectacular, me encanta, enserio, es increíblemente hermoso.

- Muchas gracias.

Enseguida todos ocupamos nuestros lugares en la enorme mesa, Edward como "todo un caballero" me retiro la silla para sentarme, me regalo una sonrisa picara, yo solo maldije en mi fuero interno, _maldita sea se ve tan guapo cuando sonríe así, _este se sentó a mi lado y las platicas continuaron en lo que la cena era servida.

- Tu familia parece estar encantada. –me dijo Edward.

- Lo esta, ni te imaginas que tan felices están.

- Es razonable, ya sabes, muebles de lujo…

- ¿quieres decir que mi familia es interesada? –pregunte enfadada.

- Para nada –dijo con inocencia, lo fulmine con la mirada –no te enojes cariño, solo fue un decir.

- Claro. –sonreí, deberíamos aparentar que estábamos felices, lo que me hizo pensar si Edward tenia visitas por parte de sus familiares seguido, no se por que pero simplemente se me ocurrió.

- ¿Tu familia los visita muy seguido? Ya sabes tu demás familia. –dije seriamente.

- A veces, en días festivos o en reuniones, aunque últimamente no se han parado por aquí.

- Humm… -fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

- Estúpido… -lo escuche murmurar muy lento.

- ¿Cómo? –pregunte atenta.

- Emmett, utiliza sus "técnicas de seducción" con tu hermana. –me gire a mirarlo, hablaban muy entretenidamente y el la mirada de forma muy intensa, algo salió de su boca y Rose comenzó a reír como tonta, _lo que llega a hacer el amor, _si lo sabré yo…

- ¿Qué hace? –le pregunte.

- Le cuenta su historia del bosque –lo mire confundida –hace dos años fuimos de campamento y al muy estúpido se le ocurrió salir a buscar un oso, para su gran fortuna lo encontró y este casi lo mata de no ser por que papá llego, el pobre Emmett gritaba como niñita asustada. –me dijo riendo.

- No me imagino a Emmett gritando como niñita.

- Es muy gracioso, algún día te enseñare el video.

- ¿lo grabaron? -pregunte incrédula.

- Claro, no podíamos dejar pasar la oportunidad para molestarlo –comencé a reír también, se parecían tanto a nosotros, recuerdo cuando Rosalie y yo peleábamos por nuestras muñecas y cuando fuimos creciendo peleábamos por nuestra ropa o por simples tonterías. –al menos te hago reír… -susurro bajito, no pude interpretar su sonrisa, era diferente a todas las que había visto, era… sincera, me ruboricé enseguida, pero gracias al cielo las sirvientas llegaron anunciando que la cena estaba lista para servirla y enseguida otras dos sirvientas comenzaron a repartir los platos.

Una vez que todos terminamos nos dirigimos al salón nuevamente, teníamos que reposar después de comer claro, me puse a platicar con las chicas, hablábamos de nuestros días de escuela y como los chicos nos molestaban, era odioso tener que soportar todo tipo de cumplidos todos los días.

- Bueno, emm, quiero decir algo, a todos claro. –todos nos giramos para ver a Edward, pero este no era un simple Edward, este era un Edward nervioso, Dios santo el estaba nervioso, MILAGRO! –antes que nada gracias por estar aquí ha sido una velada de lo mejor y quiero aprovechar la noche para… decir algo… -todos nos miramos confundidos ¿Qué demonios pensaba hacer?, este comenzó a caminar hacia mi y extendió su mano para que la tomara, lo mire dudosa y después tome su mano –como todos saben Bella y yo nos amamos como nunca imaginamos amar a alguien -¿Qué demonios…? –desde que la vi, surgió una chispa, una atracción instantánea, no pude resistirlo y la invite a salir, y así estuvimos algunos días, hasta que descubrí que quería ser mas… mas que un amigo para ella, me enamore perdidamente de ella ¿Quién no lo haría? Ella es sensacional, simplemente única –no entendía nada pero ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa–hemos estado juntos durante algunos meses si, es cierto, pero… solo me han servido para darme cuenta de que… -me miro a los ojos, demonios estaba empezando a sudar –la amo mas que a nada en el mundo y quiero estar con ella por siempre –Oh Dios mío ¿no iba a hacer lo que estaba pensando que iba a hacer verdad?, díganme que no! –Bella –me acaricio una mejilla y estas en acto reflejo se sonrojaron, Edward se arrodillo y saco algo de su bolsillo, IBA A DARME UN ATAQUE! –Isabella Marie Swan… -no podía moverme, estaba paralizada, tenia miedo, tan si quiera me hubiera dicho lo que pensaba hacer! DIOS MIO! -¿aceptas casarte conmigo? –mi corazón dejo de latir durante unos segundos, Edward me mostro el estuche que llevaba en la mano y lo abrió, era un hermoso anillo con un diamante en el centro, era hermoso, escuche unas risitas de parte de los demás, pero no sabia que hacer, el corazón me latía frenético y tenia una extraña sensación, no supe como, pero comencé a sonreír, simplemente sonreí, esto no podía pasarme, _que rayos dile que si!_

_ - _si… -susurre lentamente, reí intentando ocultar los nervios y evitar que la voz se me quebrara –si, si acepto casarme contigo. –dicho esto Edward sonrió y puso el anillo en mi mano izquierda, en cuanto este se puso de pie lo abrace sin pensarlo, ¿se supone que esa debía ser mi reacción no?, me retire un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y en ese instante me perdí totalmente, lo tenia tan cerca de mi que podía sentir su aliento en el rostro, no supe ni que sucedió pero sentí sus labios suaves contra los míos, le respondí el beso, era cálido, era el primer beso que nos dábamos, evitábamos a toda costa besarnos frente a los demás, eso lo habíamos dejado a un lado, pero en estos momentos olvide todo, solo seguí besándolo, saboreando su sabor, miles de descargas eléctricas me recorrieron el cuerpo entero y empecé a sentir las piernas flojas, pero alguien nos saco de trance cuando carraspeo lo suficientemente alto para que pudiéramos oírlo, nos separamos automáticamente y nos miramos atentamente… no podía ser… solo esto podía sucederme a mi enserio…

- Felicidades! –dijo Esme acercándose, me separe de Edward y la abrace fuertemente.

- Gracias, muchas gracias! –conteste sonriendo.

- Esperamos que sean muy felices en el futuro –menciono Carlisle mientras abrazaba a Edward.

- Déjenme saludar a mi yerno! –soltó Charlie con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Edward –muchas felicidades, espero que hagas feliz a mi pequeña. –dijo amenazante.

- Charlie… -lo regaño mi madre –aun no se casan… -sonrió –muchas felicidades –le dijo abrazándolo. Yo fui arrastrada por Alice y Rosalie quienes veían el anillo de compromiso.

- Oh Bella! Me dejaras arreglar la boda ¿verdad? –pregunto una muy emocionada Alice.

- Y me dejaras ayudar ¿verdad hermanita? –dijo Rose haciendo ojitos.

- Pues por mi no hay problema, yo no se de esas cosas para ser sincera ¿Qué opinas Edward? –le pregunte lanzándole una mirada asesina.

- Por mi esta bien. –me contesto con una sonrisa falsa. Enseguida Alice y Rose comenzaron a dar brinquitos muy felices.

- Pero… -les dije –cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con mi arreglo personal me lo dejan a mi. –la cara de Alice se apago.

- ¿Pero por qué Bella?

- Por que será mi boda y quiero ponerme lo que a mi me guste y eso incluye accesorios y todo tipo de cosas que YO vaya a usar.

- De acuerdo…

Todos reímos ante su cara de tristeza, Alice era increíble enserio, en estos momentos lo que mas quería era matar a Edward, juro que me las pagara!, este se me acerco y me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, maldito, algún día, algún día…

- ¿Qué piensas cariño? –pregunto muy fingidamente.

- Pienso que voy a matarte en cuento estemos solos, cariño –enfaticé la ultima palabra que el mismo había utilizado.

- Oh vamos, tenia que ser sorpresa para que la reacción fuera real, cariño.

- Si me lo hubieras dicho me hubiera preparado, y de esta no te salvas, cariño.

- ¿piensas que te tengo miedo? ¿cariño?

- Solo digo que deberías estar atento no vaya a ser que algo malo te suceda y deja de decirme cariño, maldito engreído.

- Deberías agradecer que voy a sacar a tu familia de donde están y dejar de quejarte, niña presumida y te llamo como quiera, cariño. –después de eso se fue con los demás.

Un día de estos, un día de estos me las iba a cobrar todas juntas, ¿Quién se cree?, además tremendo susto me dio, maldita sea la hora en que acepte esto, sabia que iba a arrepentirme ¿pero quien diría que el seria así?, tiene cara de ángel, de Dios si me lo preguntan, pero es el mismísimo demonio, lo maldigo por el resto de su vida, además era un maldito mujeriego yo misma lo había visto, en una ocasión lo vi con una tipa cerca de la casa de Clare, el muy descarado la beso en plena calle y después se fueron a no se donde en el su coche, y todavía tenia el descaro de decir que no sabia de donde sacaban esas cosas si el jamás haría ese tipo de bajezas, déjenme decirles que este tipo al cual todos adoran por ser tan sincero, amable, lindo, caballeroso y elegante, no era mas que un ogro, cascarrabias, mujeriego, engreído, presumido y descarado! Y al parecer soy la única que ha visto la otra cara de la moneda, era un mentiroso de lo peor y un bastardo, estaba cien por ciento segura de que empeoraría cuando estuviéramos casados, de eso no había duda y ya no lo soportaba, pero no me quedaba de otra mas que aguantarme y callarme como estúpida, todo era por mi familia, solo por eso, por nada mas, solo espero que algún día de alguna manera esto cambie, por que como veo las cosas, en menos de un mes estaremos en continentes diferentes.

* * *

**Ok me tarde lo se y lo siento, pero como ya dije surgió un problema así que no pude ni tocar la computadora, pero aquí esta el capitulo, espero que les guste, justamente hoy lo arregle por que no me había gustado el final pero ya quedo jaja... creo, ¿ustedes que opinan? díganlo sin miedo ¿ok?**

**Haaa! tengo la pelicula original de New Moon al fin hahaha algo tarde pero ya la tengo, es tan genial aaa mi Ed bien hermoso! QUE HOMBRE! haaa ya me puse a soñar despierta pero bueno ya.**

**Me voy, empezare el siguiente capitulo ahora que tengo tiempo y si hoy lo termino mañana lo subo, dejen sus opiniones y sigerencias de que es lo que quieran ver en los proximos capitulos ¿si? asi podria darme una idea de que mas podria venir, cuidense mucho todos!**

**Nos vemos!**

_**- Grey**_


	4. Preparativos ¡FUGA! y miedo

Preparativos… ¡FUGA!

La fecha se había fijado ya. Mi destino estaba marcado, tenia una fecha limite, estaba siendo muy dramática, pero así veía mi vida ahora, como un gran drama, esta debería ser la novela de algún programa televisivo. Después de discutir durante mas de tres horas Edward y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, la boda seria en un mes y medio, la boda estaba a cargo de Alice, lo que yo temía era la "luna de miel", Edward era tan astuto que podría obligarme a hacer cualquier cosa, así que acordamos que el no me tocaría si yo no lo deseaba y si lo hacia estaba en mi derecho de golpearlo… a cambio de escoger el lugar al que iríamos y comprar nuestra futura casa y amueblarla por supuesto, eso era lo que menos me importaba, quería proteger lo único que me quedaba, maldición ahora sonaba como una santa, genial.

Alice había empezado con los preparativos, arreglos de mesa, el lugar, los colores, la comida, todo, por las tardes se reunían Alice, Rosalie, Esme y René para arreglar todo, yo solo estaba afuera de todo eso, no quería saber nada, casi no había visto a Edward ya que tenia que salir en algunas ocasiones con las chicas, ellas querían mi aprobación de cada cosa para la boda, así que había visto a Edward unas diez veces en medio mes lo cual era genial para mi.

Ahora me encontraba recostada en mi cama, no quería saber de nada, había tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza que me sentía exhausta mentalmente hablando, el sonido del teléfono sonando me despertó de mi sueño, tome torpemente el teléfono y conteste.

¿Hola? –pregunte bostezando.

Vaya, estabas dormida.

Clare, ¿Qué pasa?

Bueno, nada en particular, estaba aburrida y quise llamarte para ver si querías salir a algún sitio en especial pero creo que te interrumpí, lo siento.

No te preocupes –sonreí -¿Qué quieres hacer?

Bueno, pensaba en caminar un rato y mirar ropa como lo hacíamos siempre.

Esta bien Clare, paso por ti en… -mire el reloj las cuatro siete de la tarde –cuarenta minutos.

De acuerdo, te espero.

Si, adiós. –colgué.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no salía con Clare, de vez en cuando me visitaba pero casi no la veía, no como antes, me levante de la cama y me metí a la ducha, tenia que quitarme lo dormida, me puse unos jeans de mezclilla y una blusa straple azul, me arregle el cabello en una cola de lado, me puse aretes, pulseras, un collar largo, los zapatos y por ultimo me puse algo de rímel y brillo en los labios, mire el reloj, justo a tiempo. Baje las escaleras con el bolso en la mano, me puse una chaqueta negra.

Bella ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Rosalie con unas revistas en las manos.

Voy a salir con Clare ¿Por qué?

Por que se supone que hoy nos ayudarías con los preparativos que faltan. –maldición.

Rayos, ¿hoy también?

Si Bella, lo anote en el calendario de la cocina y en el salón.

Lo lamento, pero enserio quiero ver a Clare, tiene mucho que no la veo.

Bella, lo se, pero estas por casarte, tienes cosas que hacer como ayudarnos.

Lo se pero…

Nada, llámale a Clare y dile que no podrás ir. –me paso el teléfono de una mesita.

Esta bien. –tome el teléfono y deje mi bolso aun lado, si creía que iba a quedarme estaba equivocada, me hice como la que marco el numero y me puse el teléfono al oído, espere el momento preciso y simule que hablaba con Clare.

Clare, soy Bella. –dije fingidamente –lo siento, lo que sucede es que olvide que tenía que ver algunos preparativos con las chicas. –espere un momento.

Lo se Clare, lo siento enserio, te prometo que en cuanto este libre serás la primera a la que llame. –espere otro momento.

Si esta bien, nos vemos, adiós. –colgué en teléfono y se lo entregue a Rose.

Listo.

Bien, vamos al jardín.

Voy por algo de tomar, ahora voy.

De acuerdo, no tardes.

No.

En cuanto cerro la puerta que daba al jardín tome mi bolso y las llaves de mi coche, ahora si podría usar mi amado coche, un Porshe Carrera GT, amaba mi coche enserio, salí intentando no hacer ruido, cerré la puerta cuidadosamente y prácticamente corrí hasta mi coche, arranque y salí del estacionamiento, vi como Rosalie salía de la casa y lanzaba un par de maldiciones, pero no le hice caso y conduje hasta la casa de Clare, maldición, tendríamos que buscar algún lugar donde mi hermanita no nos encontrara. Encendí la radio y me puse a cantar mientras llegaba a casa de Clare, este seria un día interesante.

Toque el timbre una vez mas, estaba algo apurada, Rosalie no tardaría en llegar aquí, de eso estaba segura, si tenia suerte vendría ella sola y no con Jasper o Alice. La puerta se abrió y Clare salió de su casa.

Hola Bella!

Clare! –la tome del brazo y la jale hasta el coche –corre!

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Me fugue! Apúrate o Rosalie llegara! –nos metimos al coche y acelere. -¿Qué camino tomamos? Si vamos por donde vinimos podríamos cruzarnos con ella. –dije nerviosa.

Ve hacia adelante por ahí podremos desviarnos e ir directo a la ciudad.

Bien.

¿Por qué demonios te fugaste?

Bueno, Rosalie creo un estúpido calendario para que yo recordaba los días en que tenía que ayudarles con los preparativos y esas cosas y se me olvido que hoy tenía que ayudarles.

Así que te escapaste.

Exacto –dije sonriendo ampliamente.

Bien hecho!

Lo se! –dije emocionada.

Será como cuando nos escapamos a escondidas a la fiesta de Marck recuerdo que tus hermanos nos persiguieron hasta la llegada de la ciudad de al lado.

Si, fue divertido.

Así que… ¿A dónde iremos esta vez?

Mmm… no lo se.

Bien pensemos en el camino ¿te parece?

Me parece perfecto.

Ambas sonreímos y seguimos cantando por la carretera, este día empezaba a gustarme.

Mira ese vestido, es lindo.

Si, me gusto aquella blusa, creo que la comprare.

¿la verde?

Si, es fresca.

Cierto. –llevábamos cerca de dos horas vagando por las calles, mi hermana hasta ahora no había dado con nosotras ya que nos metimos a calles desconocidas, tantos años viviendo en esta ciudad y no nos habíamos dado cuenta de todas estas tiendas ¿Qué loco verdad?

Vamos por allá, creo que vi una zapatería.

Oh vamos.

Estuvimos metidas en la zapatería una hora mas, no sabíamos que par de zapatos elegir, era tan difícil, cuando salimos ya empezaba a oscurecerse, y mi hermana no nos había encontrado… o eso pensaba yo.

Bella! –Clare grito mientras me jalaba hacia una calle oscura.

¿Qué pasa?

Tu hermana y viene con Alice y alguien mas!

¿Dónde? –casi grite.

Allá!

Me asome lentamente y vi a Rosalie y a Alice paradas frente a la zapatería, Rosalie estaba de brazos cruzados y Alice tenia una mano en su cintura, de pronto de la tienda salió Edward… esperen, esperen… ¿Edward? Maldita sea! ¿Pero como sabían donde habíamos estado?... estúpido Edward, lógico, pague con mi tarjeta de crédito, el muy infeliz rastreo cuando fue donde la utilicé y vino a dar aquí, pero al menos no sabían donde estábamos.

Clare tenemos que irnos de aquí ya.

Ya lo se, ¿Quién es el chico con el que vienen? No es Jasper.

No, no es Jazz, es el idiota de Edward.

¿Edward?

Si, Rosalie debió decirle, maldita sea, será mas difícil de lo que pensé Clare, vámonos.

Bella, el es… perfecto –dijo embobada.

Clare! Vámonos ya!

Es que el…

Ya se que es un chico muy atractivo pero recuerda lo que te he contado y vámonos.

Cierto. –Clare dio media vuelta y ambas caminamos por la calle, las luces estaban apagadas y empezaba a hacer frio, demonios, esto no era bueno.

Clare…

¿si?

¿te has dado cuenta de que no tenemos ni idea de donde estamos?

Si.

¿y que demonios vamos a hacer? –pregunte algo histérica.

No lo se –dio Clare casi tirándose al suelo, de pronto se oyeron los pasos de alguien acercándose.

Shh –le dije –¿escuchas eso?

Si, son pasos.

Si, párate. –esta se puso de pie y esperamos a que la persona que se acercara apareciera, en estos momentos lo que mas deseaba es que fuera Rosalie con Alice y Edward, los pasos cesaron y un hombre que daba miedo se detuvo cuando nos vio, era alto, fuerte, no tenia pelo, si estaba calvo y tenia un tatuaje en el brazo, Clare y yo guardamos silencio, el tipo sonrió de manera macabra.

Clare, creo que deberíamos irnos ya –le susurre.

Si, a la de tres.

Uno… -dije aun susurrando.

Dos… -Clare estaba temblando.

TRES! –dicho eso salimos corriendo.

Cruzamos la calle y doblamos hacia la derecha, realmente no sabía ni donde nos metíamos pero ese tipo parecía un demente y no quería morir, seguimos corriendo hasta que paramos ya exhaustas, no se oía nada, al parecer habíamos perdido al tipo.

¿están perdidas señoritas? –un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo entero, Clare y yo nos giramos lentamente hacia atrás.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –gritamos a todo pulmón, el tipo asesino estaba detrás de nosotras con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, este jalo a Clare del brazo y la inmovilizo con sus manos, yo intentaba ayudar pegándole pero al parecer era insuficiente, voltee hacia todos lados intentando buscar algo para golpearlo, el tipo olía a Clare como si fuera un perro, estaba loco, vi una piedra grande cerca de ahí y corrí hacia ella en cuanto la vi, Clare gritaba y lloraba de la desesperación, me acerque al tipo con la piedra y le golpee la cabeza, este soltó un quejido y callo al piso.

Clare! ¿estas bien? –dije desesperada mientras la abrazaba.

Dios mío pensé que moriría enserio, Dios santo! Tengo miedo Bella vámonos de aquí ya! Ahora!

Vámonos, rápido. –justo cuando íbamos a comenzar a correr de nuevo algo me tiro del pie y caí al suelo golpeándome los brazos y las piernas, tendría raspones eso era seguro, me golpee la cara con el cemento frio de la calle.

Bella! –grito Clare, en mi mente sonaba como un eco lejano, escuche los tacones de Clare corriendo hacia algún lado y luego unos golpes, el apretón que sentía en mi pie izquierdo desapareció y sentí las manos de Clare intentando levantarme –vamos Bella levántate, vamos, por favor, Dios mío creo que esta en shock, ¿Qué hago? –maldición, tenia que levantarme, pero aun estaba paralizada, paralizada por el miedo, intente calmarme un poco y después sacudí un poco las manos.

Es- estoy b-b-bien –le dije algo nerviosa.

Oh Bella!, vamos, levántate antes de que ese maniaco de despierte vamos!

Ya voy –me levante con cuidado y me limpie la ropa, tenia tierra por todas partes, maldición, y tal y como me temía, tenia raspones en las piernas y moretones rojos en los brazos, sentí un ligero ardor en la cara pero cuando intente verificar si también me había raspado la cara no había nada, solo un ligero ardor. –vámonos de aquí.

Caminamos por donde habíamos regresado, con cuidado ya que no sabíamos muy bien por donde nos habíamos metido, era de noche, seguramente eran como las once de la noche, lo bueno es que había dejado mi bolso en el coche antes de entrar a la zapatería, solo había sacado mi tarjeta de crédito, que a estas alturas debería andar por ahí perdida, doblamos una vez mas a la izquierda y nos quedamos paradas… este era el lugar por donde nos habíamos ido, a la siguiente vuelta se encontraban las tiendas.

Oh por Dios, estamos a salvo. –dijo Clare casi llorando.

Si, estamos vivas. –corrimos inmediatamente hacia donde había dejado el coche y nos subimos rápidamente a el. Me sentía más segura ahora.

Estamos bien Clare, estamos bien.

Creí que iba a morir cuando ese tipo me agarro.

Ya lo se, yo pensé que quedaría muerta en el pavimento.

Bueno… tienes heridas pero no tan graves es cuestión de limpiarlas y ya.

Si, creo que aun estoy en shock, no se ni que digo y estoy temblando.

Bella vámonos ya ¿si?, quiero llegar a mi casa.

Ya voy. –con dificultad metí las llaves del vehículo y arranque.

En todo el camino ninguna dijo nada, creo que era debido al miedo, esto era algo traumatizante, jamás en la vida pensé que me pasaría algo así y ahora estoy casi orinándome del susto, me estacione frente a la casa de Clare y esta se bajo rápidamente solo dijo un bajito "nos vemos" y desapareció para irse corriendo hasta su casa, estaba segura de que en cuanto cerrara la puerta comenzaría a llorar y no era para mas, yo casi estaba descomponiéndome también, pero tenia que llegar a casa primero o sino terminaría muerta de un accidente automovilístico, conduje lentamente por la carretera oscura, lo único que quería era llegar y tirarme en mi cama y llorar toda la noche si era posible, cuando vi mi casa a lo lejos me sentí aliviada, me estacione frente a la casa, ya mañana metería el coche al estacionamiento, tome mis cosas y baje del coche, abrí la puerta con las manos temblorosas y me adentre a mi casa, casi lloro de felicidad cuando cerré la puerta tras de mi, pero de pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro y el pánico se apodero de mi.

Ahhhh! –grite como loca mientras me protegía inútilmente con mi bolso, me quede en la pared inmovilizada, la luz de la casa se prendió y Rosalie me miro extrañada.

Bella ¿Qué demonios te…? –se callo cuando me miro fijamente -¿Qué te ha pasado? –yo solamente solloce y corrí hasta las escaleras –¡Bella! Espera ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Bella!

Corrí hasta mi habitación y cerré con seguro, no quería que nadie me molestara, me derrumbe en el piso sintiéndome patética, las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas como gotas de agua, fluían de prisa, me quede tirada en el piso mientras sentía como mi hermana tocaba la puerta y me llamaba inútilmente, cuando pasaron unos minutos me levante del suelo y me quite el chaleco y deje la bolsa en el piso, fui hasta el espejo y me mire, era un desastre, tenia los ojos rojos y tenia una mejilla roja, seguramente cuando me caí al suelo, me metí al baño y me bañe durante media hora, me seque con cuidado por que algunos raspones dolían, me puse mi pijama y me acosté en la cama sin mas, Rosalie había dejado de tocar la puerta hace como quince minutos, me sentí mal por ello, me levante y le quite el seguro a la puerta, después me volví a acostar. Alguna que otra lagrima se me escapo y recordé lo que había sucedido, estuve a punto de ser violada y tenia miedo… no quería que nadie me tocara ahora mismo, quería estar sola por un rato, descansar, estuve despierta unos minutos mas hasta que el cansancio me gano y me quede dormida.

Tuve un suelo extraño, era borroso todo, imagen tras imagen, mis padres en una cena, Rosalie y Jasper hablando seriamente yo sentada leyendo, una fogata, todo era extraño, no recordaba muy bien que sucedía en el sueño, mis ojos se fueron abriendo con pesar, el sol empezaba a filtrarse por las ventanas y sentía los cálidos rayos del sol en mi piel, quería cerrar las cortinas, me levante nuevamente y las cerré, pero cuando volvía para acostarme note algo raro, mi silla del escritorio estaba al lado de mi cama y en mi mesita de noche había un libro, Gone, decía la tapa, que yo sepa no estaba leyendo ningún libro ahora y Rosalie se aburría haciéndolo, a Jazz le gustaba leer pero prefería tocar la guitarra, quizás mi padre… no le tome importancia y me acosté de nuevo, los ojos se me cerraron inmediatamente y quede en un profundo sueño otra vez… cuando despertara me esperaba un interrogatorio por parte de mi familia, pero ahora solo quería descansar y pensar que todo había sido un simple sueño.


	5. Explicaciones y ¿secretos?

**Ok aqui el nuevo episodio, recomiendo que escuchen musica que les guste cuando leen, se sienten mas a gusto. Disfruten del cap, Opiniones al final ya saben.**

**

* * *

Explicaciones y… ¿secretos?

* * *

**

No quería abrir los ojos de nuevo, estaba cansada, pero era extraño, era como si algo me dijera que despertara, quise abrir los ojos pero me detuve cuando sentí la presencia de alguien más en mi habitación, no quería comenzar a dar disculpas a todos, pero tendría que hacerlo, maldición. Comencé a abrir los ojos despacio, la oscuridad ayudaba a que no me ardieran los ojos, cuando los abrí por completo me quede sin habla, respire rápidamente y el corazón me comenzó a latir desenfrenado, sus ojos verdes me taladraban con furia, me miraba fijamente con una ceja perfectamente arqueada, guarde silencio, no sabia que decir pero, ¿Qué hacia Edward en mi habitación?, comenzó a acercarse a mi hasta que se apoyo en el borde de la cama, cruzo sus brazos en ella y recargo su cabeza sobre los brazos, diablos, se veía tan adorable.

- ¿Cómo estas? –pregunto casi en un susurro, me aclare la garganta antes de contestar, ya estaba nerviosa.

- Bien… -dije bajito.

- Que bien –respondió sin dejar de mirarme.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunte con curiosidad.

- Rosalie me llamo en la madrugada, no le querías abrir la puerta, así que vine pero cuando llegue la puerta estaba sin seguro, así que me quede aquí. -¿el se había quedado aquí? ¿toda la noche?

- ¿Por qué? –la pregunta se escapo de mis labios rápidamente.

- No lo se –suspiro lentamente -¿Qué te paso? –pregunto ahora con una mirada dura.

- ¿a que te refieres? –pregunte como quien no quiere cosa.

- No me respondas con otra pregunta Bella, te desapareciste, llegaste a las doce de la noche y por si fuera poco llegaste más que asustada.

- No paso nada –dije evadiendo su mirada.

- Bella –dijo gruñendo.

- ¿Por qué tengo que decírtelo a ti?

- Porque soy tú prometido y en un mes seré tu esposo.

- Lo serás si… por un trato, solo por eso –me asombre de que estuviéramos hablando como personas civilizadas.

- Por lo que sea, pero serás mi esposa y no quiero que hagas eso de fugarte de nuevo ¿entendiste?

- No puedes decirme que hacer o no hacer.

- ¿Qué paso Bella? –guarde silencio, en mi fuero interno había una lucha sobre decirle la verdad o no -¿Qué paso? –la voz de Edward se fue endureciendo mas y mi parte cobarde gano.

- Nos… nos… -trague saliva –nos perdimos, eso es todo.

- ¿por eso estabas asustada?

- Bueno, si estar perdido en la noche no te parece suficiente entonces deja de preguntar.

- No me estas diciendo todo Bella.

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad, nos perdimos, no sabíamos donde estábamos y nos asustamos, ni siquiera sabíamos si lograríamos regresar a casa vivas. –Edward se paro en ese momento y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- No te creo nada, pero sabes que lo sabré muy pronto –abrió la puerta –le diré a los demás que estas despierta. –después de eso salió.

Diablos, Rosalie me golpearía enserio y Jazz bueno el no era tan agresivo el solo me regañaría, y mis padres se molestarían, como era costumbre, genial. Lo que era peor era que Edward investigaría y eso no me gustaba nada, dicen por ahí que la curiosidad mato al gato, espero que eso le pase a Edward, si el comenzaba a investigar averiguaría cosas que nadie mas que mis padres y mis hermanos saben… eso no me agradaba, no me gustaba sentirme indefensa ante nadie y mucho menos si esa persona iba a ser Edward, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse me saco de mis ensoñaciones.

- ¡Bella! –Rosalie corrió dentro de la habitación y casi se me tira encima.

- Tranquilízate Rose.

- ¡Eres una tonta! Me asustaste horrible ayer ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu hermana favorita?

- Lo siento, pero necesitaba estar sola, cuando le quite el seguro a la puerta pensé que entrarías gritando como loca, pero como no lo hiciste me quede dormida.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste así sin más?

Bueno, necesitaba salir… -en ese momento entraron mis padres y Jasper.

- Hija ¿Cómo estas? –pregunto mi madre sentándose al borde de la cama, yo ya estaba sentada.

- Bien no me paso nada no se preocupen.

- Nos diste un gran susto Isabella, sabes que no nos gusta que te escapes así, pensé que como estabas por casarte dejarías esos malos hábitos pero creo que me equivoque.

- Es difícil quitarse hábitos que has tenido por años papá. –el solo rodo los ojos.

- De verdad nos asustaste loca.

- Lo siento Jazz, pero estoy bien no se preocupen.

- ¿Qué no nos preocupemos? Por Dios Isabella eres nuestra hija ¿Cómo no vamos a preocuparnos por ti? –rayos.

- Lo se mamá.

- Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, mira que no creo que a Edward le guste.

- Tu madre tiene razón Bella, no creo que Edward te aguante estos desplantes, estuvo contigo toda la noche cuidándote, estaba muy preocupado por ti.

- Si lo se, acaba de decírmelo.

- Aprende a comportarte ¿entendiste? –asentí –bien, vámonos.

- Baja a desayunar cariño.

- Si mamá, enseguida voy. –mis padres salieron de la habitación al igual que Rose y Jasper.

Suspire. _Si supieran lo que te paso, _no se enterarían, jamás. Solo los preocuparía más y eso era lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos, me levante de la cama, rayos, me dolían las piernas, estúpidos raspones, tome una ducha para refrescarme, debía ponerme un pantalón el día de hoy, o podía dejar que vieran mis raspones. Me cambie rápidamente, me puse unos jeans de mezclilla y una blusa blanca de tirantes, me calce unos zapatos blancos bajitos, cepille mi cabello y me puse una diadema, no tenia ganas de arreglarme. Baje al comedor y todos estaban ya en la mesa.

- Aquí estoy. –les dije a todos sentándome.

- Anna, dile a Helen que sirva el desayuno por favor.

- Enseguida señora.

- Hoy no te arreglaste –comento Rose.

- No tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo –le dije como si nada.

- ¿vendrá Edward hoy cariño?

- No lo se mamá, no me lo dijo, supongo que llamara.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, cuando todos terminamos cada quien se fue a hacer sus cosas. Mi madre me recordó que hoy tendría que ayudarlas con algunas cosas de la boda ya que ayer no lo había hecho, para eso faltaban aun unas seis horas. Subí a mi habitación y tome mi reproductor de MP3, baje hacia el jardín y me acomode en una hamaca que había debajo de un árbol, ahí estaba fresco y estaba tranquilo, lo que necesitaba. Me puse los audífonos y deje que la música me relajara, llevaba un poco de todo, The Rasmus, My Chemical Romance, Simple Plan, Hilary Duff, Taylor Swift, The Veronicas, Demi Lovato, Swichtfoot, etc. No se ni cuanto tiempo paso, sentía la brisa contra mi cuerpo, había escogido un buen lugar, pero en algún momento me volví a quedar dormida.

Rosalie me despertó diciendo que ya había llegado Alice y Esme, me levante adormilada y fui a la cocina a tomar agua, después de eso salí al jardín nuevamente y vi a Alice a Rose, a mi mamá y a Esme sentadas en una mesa.

- Hola –les dije a todas.

- Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas cariño?

- Muy bien Esme gracias ¿y tu?

- Oh perfecta.

- Que bien. –esta me sonrió con amabilidad, Alice no dijo nada, pasamos cerca de tres horas escogiendo adornos, arreglos florales, y terminamos la lista de invitados, mañana mismo llevaría la lista para que comenzaran a hacer las invitaciones, a las siete de la tarde Esme y Alice se despedían de nosotras. Cuando se fueron fui al salón por un libro, tenia algún tiempo que no leía nada, entonces recordé el libro que ayer había visto en mi mesita de noche, seguramente era de Edward, comencé a ver títulos y autores, leía las contraportadas y así, estaba a punto de cerrar un libro cuando sentí dos brazos rodearme la cintura, deje caer el libro y grite.

- AAAHHHHHH!

- No te asustes cariño, solo soy yo –estúpido Edward.

- Casi me matas de un susto –le dije con una mano en el corazón.

- ¿Por qué te asustaste? Siempre lo hago y nunca gritas asustada. –me calle, era cierto y no sabia que contestarle, me gire nuevamente y levante el libro del suelo lo puse de donde lo había sacado y me recargue en el librero respirando lentamente, Edward volvió a rodearme la cintura con sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro –te quedaste callada, ¿algo que deba saber?

- No hay nada que debas saber Edward.

- ¿enserio? –pregunto inocentemente –yo pienso que algo estas ocultando y no quieres decírmelo.

- Si oculto algo o no es algo que no debería importarte.

- Me importa –dijo girándome para quedar frente a el, sus brazos seguían en mi cintura y estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, comencé a respirar lentamente de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te importa?

- Ya te lo dije esta mañana Bella –sus ojos me penetraron nuevamente –además sino me lo dices… -levante una ceja.

- ¿sino te lo digo que? ¿eh? –sus ojos dejaron de mirarme y se posaron en mis labios, maldición, antes de que pudiera decir algo estampo sus labios contra los míos, demonios, besarlo era como el mismísimo cielo lo juro. Intente alejarme de el inútilmente, sus brazos me lo impidieron, pronto perdí mi fuerza y le correspondí el beso ¿Quién demonios no le correspondería un beso? Seguí besándolo, pero pronto el beso comenzó a ser mas que un simple beso, Edward comenzó a caminar hasta que mi espalda choco contra el librero, todo estaba yendo demasiado lejos, sus labios bajaron por mi cuello y continuaron marcando un camino hasta mis hombros, en ese mismo momento recordé miles de imágenes que había intentado guardar en mi memoria hasta que ayer habían sido recordadas nuevamente, el miedo comenzó a inundarme y las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

- Detente… -dije en un susurro, Edward siguió besándome y volvió nuevamente a besarme en los labios, una de sus manos comenzó a bajar a lo largo de mi pierna –detente –susurre contra sus labios, pero nada, el miedo comenzaba a crecer cada vez mas, _te gustara…, _sus palabras comenzaban a resonar en mi cabeza, _vamos Bella no seas así, _no podía mas, lo empuje lo mas fuerte que pude con mis manos –¡dije que te detengas! –le grite.

- ¿Qué demonios…? –se callo, tenia las manos en puños y estaba a punto de llorar.

- ¿Por qué…? –susurre levemente, una lagrima cayo por mi rostro, corrí hasta la puerta de la biblioteca y seguí corriendo hacia mi habitación dejando a un aturdido Edward.

Esto no podía pasarme a mi, no otra vez. Me senté en la cama y me tape la cara con las manos, deje fluir las lagrimas que había guardado desde ayer, hacia tanto tiempo desde lo sucedido… y ahora, el miedo volvía a consumirme lentamente, si seguía así tendría que ir a terapias nuevamente y no quería eso, no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez y que mas gente se enterara de mi pasado. Tenia que hacer algo, tenia que hacerlo, debía hablar con alguien pero ¿con quien?, Rosalie le diría a mis padres, Clare ella estaba asustada también solo la atormentaría mas, Alice ella le diría a Edward, solo me quedaba Jasper, mi confidente personal, a el le contaba todo lo que me sucedía, fue el quien me encontró esa noche…

Me levante rápidamente de la cama y salí al pasillo, me acerque a la puerta de su habitación y toque levemente.

- Adelante –abrí la puerta con las manos temblorosas, estaba sentado en su escritorio con su guitarra, arreglando unas notas, se giro hacia mi y me miro pasmado –Bella ¿Qué te paso? –cerré la puerta detrás de mi y lo mire de nuevo.

- Necesito hablar contigo. –mi voz no sonaba nada bien.

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña? –me levanto del escritorio dejando a un lado la guitara y me abrazo. Lo abrase fuertemente y comencé a llorar de nuevo –Bella tranquila, tranquila, todo esta bien ¿de acuerdo? Todo esta bien –pasamos así un largo momento hasta que decidí que era momento de contarle la verdad.

- Tengo que contarte la verdad.

- ¿de que verdad hablas?

- De todo, de Edward, de mi, de por que llegue ayer a las doce, que fue lo que sucedió de verdad.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Todo es mentira Jazz… todo.

Comencé a contarle lo de Edward, el por que del trato, al principio enfureció pero después de un momento se calmo y comenzó a decirme que no tenia que hacer eso por todos, que debía ser feliz, pero no me importo, no tenia miedo de eso, había aceptado e iba a cumplir mi palabra, después vino lo peor, tuve que contarle que fue lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, cuando termine volvió a abrazarme fuertemente y yo volví a llorar, confesé que tenia miedo, todos los recuerdos habían vuelto y me sentía indefensa no sabia que hacer, tenia que hablar con alguien y el siempre había estado para mi cuando lo había necesitado, solo en el podía confiar plenamente, le pedí ayuda, no quería volver a terapia, entonces el me dijo algo que yo ignoraba.

- Bella ¿Qué piensas hacer si Edward reclama sus derechos? Y me refiero a derechos íntimos, no podrás ocultarte pequeña, no podrás hacerlo siempre.

- El no puede… -me interrumpió.

- Si puede, podrá mejor dicho.

- No. –me negué –llegamos a un trato Jazz recuérdalo.

- Si, el no te tocaría en la luna de miel, pero ¿y cuando regresen?, ya no estarán mas en su luna de miel Bella, vivirán como marido y mujer, deberán dormir juntos, en la misma cama.

Y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar. Jamás había pensado en eso, pero era cierto, nuestro pequeño acuerdo era solo por la luna de miel pero cuando regresáramos el intentaría reclamar sus derechos y eso no podía permitirlo.

- Tienes que ayudarme Jazz, debes ayudarme, por favor, ya no quiero tener miedo, ya no. –dije mirándome las manos.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer Bella?... quizá, quizá si hablaras con alguien capacitado.

- No Jasper, más terapias no, no otra vez, papá y mamá podrían enterarse.

- No Bella, conozco a alguien, una chica, es muy buena, si le pido su ayuda ¿aceptarías?, es por tu bien Bella, nadie lo sabrá de eso me encargo yo. –así que no había otra manera.

- De acuerdo.

* * *

Jasper arreglo la cita y el lugar, nadie se enteraría, en cuanto a Edward, no supe de el en cuatro días, hasta que un día lo vi llegar a la casa. Me encontraba en mi cuarto observando el paisaje cuando escuche al auto, en cuanto lo vi bajarse de el cerré la ventana y baje al salón, me encontré con Anna quien estaba cerrando la puerta.

- Anna ¿Quién llego?

- El joven Edward señorita.

- ¿esta en la sala con mis padres?

- No fue al jardín con su madre y su hermana.

- Oh, gracias.

- No es nada señorita. –me dirigí al jardín y me encontré con mi madre y Rosalie platicando con Edward en la mesa del jardín, Edward levanto la cabeza y me miro detenidamente.

- Hola cariño, Anna me dijo que habías llegado. –me acerque a el y le di un beso en los labios, después me senté a su lado.

- Ah, si, Alice me llamo y me dijo que quería consultarme algo.

- Oh ya veo, entonces no tarda en llegar –le sonreí, pocos minutos después Alice llego con su típica sonrisa, nunca dejaba de sonreír.

- Hola Rose, René, Bella, hermanito –dijo saludándonos a todos a la vez.

- Hola Alice. –recibió un saludo por parte de todos, me recargue en el brazo de Edward y lo tome de la mano, después de todo debíamos parecer pareja ¿no?, Edward me miro extrañado, yo solo le sonreí.

- Así que… ¿querías decirme algo?

- Si bueno, quería consultar con ustedes lo de la iglesia, tengo varias en mente pero quiero que ustedes decidan en cual ¿de acuerdo?

- Bien.

- Ok, entonces aquí están –nos entrego un folder –necesito que escojan una para hacer la reservación ya saben, de preferencia ordénenlas de acuerdo a donde les gustaría mas que fuera y si esa no es la que le sigue y así con todas, ya saben por si no hay lugar para ese día.

- Ok. –abrimos el folder y empezamos a ver las iglesias.

_Este mes seria muy largo…_

_

* * *

_**Ya casi llega el dia de la boda jaja, que genial, en el siguiente cap la despedida de soltera de Bella y Edward! IDEAS IDEAS! pidan lo que quieran chicas! LO QUE QUIERAN!**

**Actualizo Martes o Miercoles cuidense!**

_**-Grey**_


	6. ¿Un día normal?

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mia, espero les guste el nuevo capítulo.**

**

* * *

_¿Un día normal?

* * *

_**

_¿Por qué cuando quieres que el tiempo pase lentamente se va mas rápido de lo normal?_

Estábamos a tan solo una semana de la boda, el tiempo se acababa. Seguí yendo a terapias con Andrea, la amiga de Jasper, en realidad me habían sido de mucha ayuda y el tema había sido olvidado por ahora, Edward jamás volvió a preguntar algo al respecto. Y ahora aquí me encontraba, planeando mi despedida de soltera con Alice y Rosalie.

- Deberíamos ir a un antro o algo así ¿no crees? –decía Rosalie muy entusiasmada.

- Me parece bien –conteste.

- Si, pero hay que reservar el lugar para esa noche, que haiga solamente invitadas de nosotras.

- Eso me parece mejor. –conteste de nuevo.

- Perfecto, reservare el mejor antro de la ciudad.

- De acuerdo, y no excedas con los invitados, bueno invitadas.

- No te preocupes irán solo chicas así que no serán 100 personas.

- Eso espero Alice.

- Bien entonces me marcho, tengo que reservar el antro y arreglar unas cosas, además se me acaba de ocurrir algo genial, increíble, fantástico, algo que te encantara Bellita hermosa. –dijo con tono meloso.

- Alice ¿Qué se te acaba de ocurrir? –levante una ceja.

- Es una sorpresa, nos vemos mañana! –no me dio tiempo de decir una palabra mas y se fue.

- Genial ¿Qué crees que sea Rose?

- No lo se, pero de seguro será algo grandioso, no te preocupes Bella, iré a arreglarme, tengo una cita. –dijo sonriendo.

- ¿otra? Hace dos días saliste con un chico Rose y ahora saldrás con otro.

- Bueno, hay que conocer a mas gente ¿no crees? además tu ya tienes a Edward para que te consienta así que no me reclames nada ¿ok?

- Grandioso –susurre cuando se marcho.

Estaba sola, no había absolutamente nadie en casa, mis padres habían salido de viaje y regresaban mañana, Jasper salió con su banda, si su banda, al fin su sueño hecho realidad, me sentía feliz por el y por otro lado tenia envidia, el había logrado lo que yo había soñado tantos años a lo cual había renunciado el día que acepte casarme con Edward. Sacudí la cabeza borrando eso de una buena vez, ¿Por qué siempre tenia que recordar a Edward? Maldición. Me levante de la silla y subí a mi habitación nuevamente. Camine de un lado para otro durante un buen rato, estaba aburrida, mas que aburrida, sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar si no hacia algo, escuche como un coche se acercaba a la casa, me asome por la ventana, grandioso, esto era una mierda, mi día no podía ser peor. Baje de mi habitación muy a mi pesar, estaba de mal humor, la puerta se cerro en el momento en que llegue abajo.

- Hola cariño, ¿viniste a recibirme? –estúpido.

- ¿a que viniste?

- Huy, alguien esta de mal humor el día de hoy –rodé los ojos, camine a la cocina.

- Lo que digas… -cuando llegue Helen, Anna y Sophia estaban conversando al parecer ellas tampoco tenían mucho que hacer el día de hoy –hola.

- Señorita Isabella.

- ¿han terminado con sus deberes tan pronto? –les pregunte mientras habría el refrigerador.

- Si, no había mucho que hacer así que terminamos temprano.

- Ya veo… ¿Por qué no se van a alguna parte?

- No podemos señorita.

- Claro que pueden, si alguien les da permiso, y yo se los doy, salgan, diviértanse –saque una manzana, un pepino, una jícama, un pedazo de sandia y una naranja.

- Pero su madre….

- No se preocupen, yo le diré que les di permiso. –puse las frutas en el lavabo y tome el jabón para lavarlas.

- Muchas gracias señorita.

- Ahh no es nada solo diviértanse.

- Con permiso. –lave las frutas con cuidado y luego las seque, cuando me daba la media vuelta vi a Edward recargado en la puerta de la cocina.

- Que amable eres con la servidumbre.

- ¿vas a quedarte ahí parado todo el día? –saque un plato, la tabla para picar y el cuchillo de la alacena.

- Es divertido verte enojada, sobre todo si es con las frutas. –soltó una leve risita.

- Bella! –escuche que Rosalie me llamaba.

- En la cocina! –le grite.

- Vuelvo en la no…che –se para al ver a Edward –hola Ed.

- Hola Rose ¿Cómo has estado?

- Perfecta.

- Ya lo veo –mire sobre las pestañas muy disimuladamente –estas preciosa ¿una cita?

- Así es, gracias, veo que has venido a acompañar a Bella con eso de que no hay nadie en la casa.

- Claro, no quisiera dejarla sola.

- Que tierno eres –AJA! Ya quisiera… -bueno ya me voy.

- Bien, entonces que te vaya bien en tu cita, estoy seguro que el chico no podrá ni hablar –Rosalie rio bajito y se sonrojo… genial, mi prometido intentaba cortejar a mi hermana, sencillamente grandioso.

- No llegues tan tarde. –le recordé.

- Para nada, hasta luego Ed, adiós hermanita. –no dije nada y seguí pelando y partiendo la manzana.

- Así que… no hay nadie en tu casa.

- No.

- Ummm… déjame ayudarte ¿tienes otro cuchillo?

- En la alacena. –Edward fue a la alacena ay tomo un cuchillo -¿no tienes que estar en la empresa trabajando?

- No tenía mucho que hacer, dame la jícama. –se la pase y volví a mi labor de pelar la naranja. -¿Por qué estas molesta?

- Me siento como un ave enjaulada, no tengo nada que hacer, estoy aburrida y siento que la cabeza me va a explotar.

- No te gusta estar encerrada.

- ¿a quien va a gustarle?, no tengo nada que hacer, no hay nadie en casa, no hay nada en la televisión, ayer me desvele, tengo sueño pero no puedo dormir, mi hermana se va vestida como una puta a no se donde con un tipo y por si fuera poco me deja aquí contigo.

- Vaya, cuanto rencor llevas guardado –dijo sarcásticamente -¿Dónde están tus padres y Jasper?

- Mis padres salieron de viaje llegan mañana y Jasper esta con su banda.

- Una banda, eso es genial.

- Lo es. –dije con enojo, no era justo, nada justo, renunciar a mis sueños por este imbécil, al menos mi familia sería feliz. Sentí la dura mirada de Edward pero no levante la vista.

- Y no hay nada en la televisión.

- Películas del año de mi abuela, música horrible, programas aburridos y estúpidos, nada bueno. –comencé a partir la naranja en pedazos.

- ¿Por qué te desvelaste?

- Tenía cosas pendientes, cuando me di cuenta eran las cuatro de la madrugada, además necesitaba pensar.

- ¿Por qué no puedes dormir? –parecía que había memorizado todo lo que le había dicho.

- Son las cuatro de la tarde, no puedo dormir a esta hora, solo cuando me enfermo claro, cierro los ojos y nada.

- Eso es interesante… -susurro, alcance a escucharlo -¿Por qué piensas que tu hermana va vestida como una "puta"?

- ¿acaso no la viste?, ese estúpido vestido apenas y la tapaba, estoy segura de que llegara a las nueve de la noche y no precisamente por pasear.

- Bella, es normal, esta en la edad ¿acaso tu jamás has tenido sexo en la primer cita?

- Claro que no, no soy una ramera. –puse la fruta ya picada en el plato y me gire bruscamente hacia la alacena para sacar dos tenedores, no era una malagradecida si eso pensaban, regrese al refrigerador y saque un limón, lo partí a la mitad y lo exprimí en la fruta.

- Sabes que no quise decir eso Bella –se sentó en una silla y se apoyo en la bardita de la cocina. –además me sorprende que jamás haigas tenido relaciones sexuales en la primer cita, es algo común ahora.

- Por que yo no soy así, primero debo estar segura de lo que voy a hacer y se que cuando eso suceda voy a darme cuenta inmediatamente y no voy a dudar en seguir mis instintos salvajes –tome el salero y le eché a la fruta. –es estúpido según Rose, dice que parezco del siglo pasado y que debería arriesgarme mas pero… -me detuve instantáneamente –ella sabe… que no… puedo –deje el salero en la mesa y seguí mirando el plato durante unos segundos.

- He notado que… no te gusta para nada el tema del "sexo" –dijo haciendo comillas con las manos, lo mire fijamente -¿Por qué Bella? ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa? –baje la mirada rápidamente de nuevo.

- No –conteste automáticamente, tome el plato y los tenedores y me dispuse a salir de la cocina pero Edward me detuvo jalándome del brazo.

- Eres muy mala mintiendo Bella –sentí su aliento rozar mi cuello –tus gestos lo dicen todo, dime que es lo que no se.

- No hay nada que no sepas Edward, suéltame.

- No te creo nada ¿sabias que con una simple llamada podría enterarme de toda tu vida?

- ¡No te atrevas! –me solté de su agarre y lo mire con miedo, mierda, este sonrió triunfante.

- Cuéntame Bella, dime tu secretito.

- No –le repetí.

- Bella no quiero hacerlo por las malas.

- Tampoco yo Edward.

- ¿es una amenaza? –pregunto burlón.

- Tómalo como quieras, pero te recuerdo que yo se demasiadas cosas de ti, cosas que no te conviene que la gente sepa. –me di la vuelta y camine hasta el comedor, deje el plato en la mesa y me senté en una de las sillas subiendo los pies, mi madre nunca me dejaba hacer esto "es de muy poca cortesía" solía decirme. Comencé a comer, a veces el coraje se me pasaba cuando comía algo, era extraño.

- Eres muy astuta debo admitirlo –Edward se sentó en la silla de al lado, tomo su tenedor y se llevo un pedazo de pepino a la boca, yo seguí comiendo –eso me gusta… dime algo ¿Por qué te molesta estar conmigo? –me pase el pedazo de naranja que estaba comiendo y lo mire.

- ¿estas seguro de que quieres saberlo? –enarque una ceja.

- Tengo curiosidad.

- Bien, tu lo quisiste, me molesta estar contigo por que eres un engreído, vanidoso, caprichoso, mujeriego y siempre estas molestándome, odio cuando te pones en tu papel de "soy Edward Cullen y soy el mejor del mundo, arrodíllense ante mi" eres chocante.

- No pienso que soy mejor que los demás.

- Claro que si, todo el tiempo.

- Claro que no ¿Por qué te molesta que sea "mujeriego"?

- ¿Cómo que por que?, por que juegas con las chicas Edward, los sentimientos de las personas son valiosos y debes respetarlos.

- Oh vamos, para eso les advierto que estoy comprometido, lo cual les resulta excitante y prácticamente se me lanzan encima.

- Claro y el inocente Edward no puede decirles que no, que caballeroso.

- Y tú de celosa.

- Yo no estoy celosa.

- Claro que si lo estas, lo veo en tus ojos.

- No lo estoy.

- Estas muy celosa cariño.

- Estúpido. –rodé los ojos.

- Presumida.

- Yo no soy presumida.

- Claro que lo eres.

- ¡Que no!

- ¿entonces por que caminas de esa manera? Meneando las caderas de un lado para otro de una manera muy sexy y que decir de esos vestidos que te pones, te encanta presumir. –lo admito me sonroje furiosamente.

- Yo no… muevo las caderas de un lado para otro –Dios había dicho que caminaba sexy –y si no te gusta como me visto búscate otra que si te guste como se viste.

- Me encanta como te vistes, formal, elegante, SEXY. –dijo casi gritando.

- ¡Cállate ya! Estas haciendo que me apene.

- Pero si te ves hermosa así.

- Edward ya basta.

- Solo soy sincero.

- Huy pero que sincero estas hoy.

- Es un buen día ¿quieres que te diga otra cosa muy sinceramente Bella? –dijo mirándome de una manera muy intrigosa, mi estomago se revolvió.

- ¿Qué cosa Edward? –dije reclamándole.

- ¡voy a besarte!

- N…–no dije ni una frase entera cuando sus labios se presionaron contra los míos.

Dios este hombre me iba a matar, no podía negarle un beso, es que besaba tan genial. Una de sus manos acaricio mi mejilla, yo agarraba la mesa fuertemente intentando calmarme en vano, mi corazón latía muy rápido. Sentía las mejillas encendidas pero no despegue mis labios de los suyos, al menos no hasta que comenzó a faltarme aire, nos alejamos lentamente con la respiración agitada. Nos miramos un momento, esto se estaba volviendo peligroso.

- Eres un idiota ¿sabias?

- El idiota que mejor te ha besado –respondió con una sonrisa tan… sexy. Bufe, me levante de la mesa recogiendo el plato y lo lleve hasta el lavabo, mas tarde lo lavaría, regrese enseguida, Edward estaba sentado con la cabeza entre las manos.

- Voy a bañarme, haz lo que quieras, es tu casa.

- Bien.

Subí a mi habitación y respire profundamente ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Me había besado si pero ¿Por qué? No era un pecado decir que yo también quería besarlo pero el quería besarme a mi lo que convertía todo en un misterio, tal vez solo buscaba divertirse un rato. Como siempre. Me desvestí y me metí a la ducha, repentinamente tenía calor, me quede un rato en el agua estar ahí se sentía muy bien, cerré la llave del agua y me envolví en la toalla. Salí al armario y me quede mirando un rato la ropa, que mas daba, tome un vestido azul celeste que tenía un listón blanco abajo del busto, era muy bonito, sencillo pero lindo. Me seque y me puse el vestido, me seque un poco el cabello con la toalla y después lo desenrede, me puse una diadema blanca y me arregle el cabello para que quedara un poco ondulado. Me puse rímel y un poco de brillo y listo. Tome mi reproductor de MP3 y salí de mi habitación para dirigirme al patio, me acosté en la hamaca y me puse los audífonos, todo estaba tranquilo y Edward no estaba por aquí, todo era perfecto.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos ya estaba oscuro, rayos me había quedado dormida.

- Vaya siesta. –pegue un brinco en la hamaca cuando escuche esa voz, mire hacia a un lado asustada, Edward estaba acostado en el césped al lado de donde me encontraba yo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tu dijiste que podía hacer cualquier cosa y vine aquí, es un lindo lugar y el aire es muy fresco, me gusta.

- Claro –suspire y me acosté en la hamaca de nuevo -¿Qué hora es?

- Las ocho de la noche.

- Y Rose no ha llegado…

- Debe estar arreglándose para llegar a casa, tu sabes.

- Si, si, como sea.

- Así que ¿tuviste un lindo sueño? -¿Qué?

- ¿Qué?

- Que si tuviste un lindo sueño. -¿Qué quería decir eso?

- No recuerdo haber soñado.

- Debiste soñar conmigo y tu mente bloqueo el recuerdo. –bufe.

- Ya quisieras que soñara contigo Edward, por favor.

- Dime Bella ¿Cuántas veces hasta ahora has soñado conmigo? Se sincera –lo mire, estaba recargado en una mano, maldición se veía tan sexy.

- Ninguna Edward, no he soñado contigo y no quisiera hacerlo nunca –mentí, si había soñado con el y muchas veces.

- Pues yo si he soñado contigo ¿sabes?, son sueños muy interesantes.

- ¿ah si? ¿y que has soñado conmigo Edward? –pregunte burlonamente.

- Cosas algo… morbosas.

- Estúpido… -las mejillas se me encendieron de nuevo, que bueno que no se notaba por que estaba oscuro.

- Son sueños tan reales, algún día te los contare.

- No quiero saber de tus pervertidades Edward. –rio.

- Dime algo Bella –este se paro del césped y camino hacia mi.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿te gusto? -¿Qué?

- ¿QUÉ? –este chico estaba loco de remate.

- Vamos dime la verdad, te gusto ¿cierto?

- Estas loco –Edward se acerco mas hasta quedar parado frente a mi, se sentó levemente en la hamaca y apoyo una de sus manos cerca de mi cintura, sosteniéndose para no caerse.

- Es duro aceptarlo pero debes ser sincera, además puede ser algo bueno para nuestra relación, algo físico, ¿no lo has sentido?

- Estas diciendo puras idioteces. –no, no y no, estaba equivocado.

- ¿No sientes esa atracción cuando te toco? ¿cuando te beso? ¿Cuándo te miro? –se acerco peligrosamente hacia mi rostro.

- Edward –le advertí volteando el rostro.

- Vamos Bella, no esta mal admitir lo que sientes, además no abra una oportunidad mejor para que me lo digas.

- ¿una oportunidad mejor?

- Ya sabes, estamos solos, cuando nos casemos estaremos juntos si, pero, no creo que las cosas sigan igual.

- De verdad estas loco. –intente pararme pero este me paro volviendo a echarme para atrás en la hamaca.

- Bella si quieres que sea sincero también, esta bien, me gustas.

- ¿te dio fiebre? –puse una mano en su frente, lo mas seguro que es que se haya enfermado y este alucinando.

- No tengo nada Bella, son conceptos diferentes el gustar, el querer y el amar ¿sabes?

- Claro que lo se Edward, pero estas diciendo cosas sin sentido y creo que estas enfermo deberías volver a tu casa y descansar ¿sabes?

- Eres tan ingenua Bella.

- ¿eh?

- Pero supongo que eso es parte de tu encanto ¿no?

- Edward déjame pararme.

- ¿y si no quiero? ¿Qué si no quiero dejarte ir? –enrojecí nuevamente, o el estaba loco o yo estaba soñando otra vez.

- Quítate –lo empuje un poco pero ni si quiera se movió un poquito.

- No.

- Edward quítate, déjame ir.

- Dije que no.

- ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres ahora? –ya me estaba hartando con su estúpida actitud de Casanova era ridículo.

- Nada en especial, el querer pasar algo de tiempo con mi prometida no es algo malo.

- Tú sabes perfectamente por que estamos en esta situación así que no me vengas con eso.

- Pero no miento, al menos no en este momento…

- ¿eso quiere decir que me has mentido?

- Tal vez, tal vez no, quien sabe.

- Eres un estúpido, ¡largo de aquí!

- ¿no te gusta que te mientan? –rio divertido.

- Claro que no, odio las mentiras, los engaños, es algo muy bajo.

- Entonces tratare de no mentir mas ¿eso esta bien?

- Déjame ir ya Edward me estas enfadando.

- No hasta que tenga lo que quiera.

- ¿y que es lo que quieres maldita sea? –lo empuje nuevamente, sujeto una de mis muñecas y se acerco hacia mi rostro.

- A ti… -susurro muy bajito cerca de mis labios, después me volvió a besar, estaba muy segura de que en este momento parecía un jitomate, que ridícula me he de ver Dios mío. Pero, aun que me dolía aceptarlo, el tenía razón, no podía negar esa terrible atracción cada vez que estábamos cerca… o cuando nos besábamos, como ahora, era un instinto salvaje que desconocía en mi, como si cada vez que el me tocara yo me transformara en alguien diferente a quien soy, como si una parte rebelde y descontrolara se adueñara de mi por completo, pero también estaba esa sombra sobre mi… mi miedo, esa pesada sombra que no me dejaba en paz, pero esta vez… esa sombra no apareció. Pase mis brazos por su cuello y lo atraje mas hacia mí, ese beso se había convertido inevitablemente en un beso feroz. Se sentía una especie de clima diferente, mientras yo me embriagaba del olor de su aliento, pase uno de mis pies alrededor de su cintura para no dejarlo ir, como si hubiera una manera de hacerlo, todo se volvió en algo tan loco que de verdad pensé por un momento que se trataba de un sueño, yo jamás me dejaba llevar así, mas bien mis motivos me impedían hacerlo pero ahora… todo eso quedo congelado de la nada. Los labios de Edward bajaron por mi cuello y llegaron hasta mis hombros, después volvieron a mis labios mientras una de sus manos me tomaba del muslo y se apretaba más a mi, todo se estaba yendo fuera de control.

- Huyyyy, en que momento llegue. –ambos pegamos un brinco y nos separamos inmediatamente cuando escuchamos a Rosalie, no se en que momento pero la luz estaba prendida, respire entrecortadamente y mire a Edward, este estaba sentado en la hamaca de nuevo ocultando su mirada, me gire hacia donde estaba Rose.

- Has llegado, es tarde –le dije.

- Si ya se pero ustedes estaban muy entretenidos así que… perdón por interrumpir.

- Estas loca –tenía calor.

- Si claro, Jasper acaba de llegar también, deberían despegarse o el si se molestara de verdad.

- Si ya… ya entramos no te preocupes.

- Aha, no se sigan comiendo. –se dio la vuelta y se metió a la casa, mientras seguí intentando que mi respiración se controlara.

- Hay que entrar… -susurre despacio, Edward asintió y después de suspirar pesadamente se levanto y me ofreció una de sus manos para levantarme, le di mi mano y este me jalo para que me parara. Tome mi reproductor y caminamos hasta la casa, íbamos a entrar a la sala cuando Jasper iba a salir.

- Bella, hola Edward.

- Jasper. –creo que aquel pequeño incidente no me había afectado solo a mí.

- ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy? –le pregunte intentando sonreír.

- Bien, aun que necesitamos a un vocalista urgentemente, sin el no somos básicamente nada.

- Lo encontraran pronto Jazz ya lo verás.

- Eso espero enana, por cierto los chicos te mandan saludos, quieren saber cuando iras a vernos, quieren molestar en realidad. –reí, la última vez que había ido a ver a su banda habíamos terminado en una pizzería, ellos hicieron una mescla de todo lo que tenían al alcance, hasta servilletas le metieron e hicieron que todos comieran de el, por resultado acabamos en el baño vomitando, después salimos a caminar para que se nos bajara la comida y por estar jugando casi me atropellan, fue una noche genial.

- Si, diles que pronto iré y que esta vez no se salvaran.

- Claro –rió también –en fin ¿Qué has hecho? ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí Edward?

- Ammm, si ya llevo tiempo aquí, llegue como a las cuatro de la tarde.

- Oh ¿Qué estaban haciendo? –miro hacia abajo, seguí su mirada y vi que Edward y yo seguíamos tomados de las manos, inmediatamente me puse roja.

- Nada, estábamos platicando afuera, si ¿verdad? –mire a Edward.

- Claro, si, si. –asentimos.

- Aha… bueno iré a bañarme, tengo hambre.

- Ah llamare para pedir algo ¿quieren pizza?

- ¿y Helen?

- A le di el día libre, no tenían ya nada que hacer.

- Oh, esta bien pide pizza.

- Ok. –se fue y Edward y yo nos quedamos solos de nuevo.

- Creo que debo irme.

- Si, esta bien –conteste rápidamente.

- Si, mañana vengo a saludar a tus padres.

- Ok, si aquí te esperamos.

- Si, nos vemos.

- Hasta luego. –este se acerco listo para darme un beso pero se paro y me dio un beso en la mejilla, me miro y después sonrió, yo suspire y lo seguí mirando, soltó mi mano y después el se dio la vuelta y se fue.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Era un sueño verdad? Maldición, necesitaba hablar con Andrea y contarle todo esto, era muy extraño que yo haiga seguido el juego de Edward hasta el punto de dejar que me tocara, me rasque la cabeza y me recargue en el marco de la puerta, me estaba volviendo loca además ¿Qué con todas esas cosas que me había dicho? ¿Por qué quería besarme? ¿Por qué me dijo que yo le gustaba? Incluso me dijo en la cara que yo era sexy, lo cual estaba fuera de mis expectativas, había sido amable, aun que no lo crean eso era muy raro en el, siempre estábamos peleando, pellizcándonos, golpeándonos o gritándonos, pero el día de hoy había cambiado algo, algo que estaba segura iba a ser mi desgracia.

* * *

**LO SIENTO MUCHO! prometí actualizar hace como tres semanas o mas creo pero perdón, me pusieron a estudiar para mi examen de admisión para la preparatoria y me prohibieron agarrar la compu (me la desconectaron toda con decirles) asi que ni como seguir escribiendo, hice el examen y salí por unos días y no tiene mucho que regrese asi que comence a escribir de nuevo y hace tres días creo fui a ver los resultados y si QUEDE EN LA PREPA! ahora tengo que buscar un montón de papeles pero bueno.**

**El capítulo de la despedida de soltera de Bella lo subo quiza mañana o pasado paciencia! pero sigan dando ideas POR FAVOR! **

**Mientras un capítulo aqui xD espero que les guste ¿que estara pasando ahora entre estos dos locos? chacachachan! jaja nos vemos! y ya saben IDEAS! las recibo todas con gusto.**

**Hasta luego!**

_**-GreyPatt**_


	7. Despedida de soltera

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la trama es originalmente mia xD**

**

* * *

**

_**Despedida de soltera**_

_**

* * *

**_

- No, no y NO! –azoté la puerta de mi habitación y le puse seguro.

- BELLA! Abre la puerta por favor, ¿Qué tienes contra este hermoso vestido?

- Eso, que es pobre de tela Alice. –conteste desde adentro.

- Vamos Bella, es tu despedida de soltera, jamás podrás salir con esta clase de ropa otra vez cuando te cases con el estúpido de mi hermano.

- Jamás usare eso, jamás he usado algo así, así que NO, vete y déjame en paz yo me vestiré!

- Bella por favor! Hazlo por tu cuñada que se tomo la molestia de buscar algo para ti para este día, hasta René dijo que era lindo.

- Si se lo hubieras enseñado a mi padre no le habría gustado tanto como a ella.

- Por que así son los padres, Bella por favor, prometo que te dejare en paz desde ahora en adelante, ya no te diré que ponerte casi todos los días y dejare de maquillarte, lo hare solo si tu lo quieres si me dejas vestirte.

- ¿lo prometes?

- Lo prometo Bella, por favor. –abrí la puerta.

- Si no cumples tu promesa te olvidaras de mí para siempre Alice Cullen.

- Claro, ¡EMPEZEMOS! –la puerta se cerro detrás de ella.

Estábamos ya a solo dos noches de la boda, Alice lo había arreglado todo, la "celebración" se hizo dos noches antes debido a las grandes ojeras y "resaca" que tendría en la boda lo cual no era bueno para mi imagen si saben a lo que me refiero, Alice quería que usara un mini vestido para ir a la fiesta pero eso no debería ser llamado vestido, era gris, con escote en "U" en la parte de atrás, tenia unos cuantos cristales incrustados en la parte de enfrente y era muy corto, si yo lo veía corto no me imaginaba hasta donde me iba a quedar a mi. Alice había sacado a todos de la casa para que pudiera arreglarme, además los chicos ya deberían estar por irse a su despedida con Edward. Las cosas Edward habían seguido igual que siempre, después de aquel día ninguno de los dos saco el tema, era incomodo. Alice me mando a cambiar rápidamente. Me puse el vestido no muy convencida, para mi gran desgracia era como me temía… este vestido me llegaba mas arriba de lo que pensé, me llegaba muy arriba si, pero no he de negar que se amoldaba bien a mi cuerpo, resaltaba mi figura mas de lo que pensé ya que se pegaba al cuerpo, de acuerdo no sería tan malo… cuando salí Alice comenzó a arreglarme el cabello, me lo recogió dejando algunos mechones sueltos y me acomodo el fleco, esta chica parecía estilista, después vino el maquillaje, me puso un montón de cremas antes de ponerme el maquillaje, me puso una sombra gris oscura y me delineo levemente los ojos, las pestañas quedaron completamente rizadas y elevadas, me pinto los labios de un rojo no tan vistoso, mas bien fue un rojo claro, con decirles que hasta escogió los accesorios, por último me dio unas zapatillas grises de plataforma, eran muy bonitas, cuando estuve lista hizo que me viera en el espejo.

- Bien, has creado una gran obra, como siempre. –le dije muy sinceramente.

- Te dije, además el vestido te queda bien después de todo.

- Me gusta si, lo que no me gusta es lo corto que es.

- Vamos, somos chicas.

- Cierto.

- Ok entonces vámonos.

- Si, iré por mi bolso.

- Te espero abajo. –me dirigí al tocador nuevamente y me puse mi perfume, era algo inocente para ser sincera, era un aroma dulce e inocente pero me gustaba, me ti todo a mi bolso y después salí para irme con Alice.

* * *

En alguna otra parte…

- Para serte sincero no me estoy divirtiendo mucho –dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

- Te aburres por que no esta aquí a quien tú deseas. –contesto el moreno.

- Quizá… tal vez deberíamos ir a ver que están haciendo, después de todo no tendré esta oportunidad dos veces.

- Te encanta molestarla.

- Es linda cuando se enoja.

- Es mas lindo cuando te golpea.

- Cállate y vamos.

- Esta bien. –ambos se pararon de su asiento y se dirigieron a sus coches para ir a la discoteca "Last Moon".

* * *

- Last Moon… se ve grande.

- Algo, necesitaba espacio.

- Alice…

- No me excedí esta vez no te preocupes tanto.

- Entonces vamos.

- Te va a encantar. –entramos a la discoteca, era grande si, había algunas mesas en la parte de la derecha y unas mas cerca de la pista de baile, también estaba la barra para las bebidas, todo estaba adornado con estrellas plateadas y las luces que llenaban la discoteca, cuando entre busque a Clare entre la multitud hasta que la encontré en la barra.

- Clare –la llame cuando llegue hasta ella.

- Bella! –me abrazo.

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien pero mejor ni te pregunto como estas tu por que te ves de maravilla.

- Alice –dije dando a entender de quien era la culpa.

- Me lo imaginaba, pero bueno, hay que pasarla bien esta noche, ya casi te casas con "Don perfecto"

- Si, ahí comenzara mi martirio Clare.

- Ven vamos a sentarnos un momento. –nos dirigimos a una de las mesas cerca de la pista, Clare puso su bebida en la mesa mientras yo me acomodaba en la silla. –presiento que has estado pensando algunas cosas.

- Y así es, es que, casarte no es un juego Clare, es una gran responsabilidad, se supone que hay confianza, además ve todo lo que tenemos que hacer para que crean que de verdad nos queremos –dije susurrando –salir juntos, tomarnos de las manos, sonreír no sabes el trabajo que me da sonreír cuando mencionan a los hijos y mas aun sonar como alguien enamorado, además ¿y si alguno de los dos llega a enamorarse mas delante de alguien mas? ¿Qué pasara entonces? Todo se derrumbara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y volvemos a quedar en la calle, trato de ayudar en algunas cosas y se que Jasper también lo hace, ya ves, formo su banda, si tienen éxito y algún productor les da alguna oportunidad entonces tendremos alguna base para mantenernos, Rosalie sigue con eso del modelaje y no dudo que ella no sobresalga algún día, se que un día la mirare en las portadas de las revistas, en la televisión, ¿pero y yo? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo Clare? Renuncie a todo por esta estúpida situación, no se si podría sobresalir en algo como ellos seré… un estorbo.

- Bella tu no eres un estorbo ni lo serás, si algo admiro de ti es tu coraje cuando quieres lograr algo, tu eres de esas personas que lucha por lo que quiere hasta el final, además creo que debiste pensarlo mucho antes de aceptar casarte Bella, tienes razón es algo muy complicado y además Edward es un hombre, no se conforman con simples besos de vez en cuando ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando el quieras mas que un besito? –tenia toda la razón pero no iba a dejarme por nada del mundo.

- Pero no pienso que se aproveche de la situación, si nos casamos es por el bien de nuestras familias, no por amor, no puede obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero y si intenta propasarse va a conocerme… pero admito que tengo miedo Clare, no se si pueda hacerlo, no se si pueda llegar al altar sin salir corriendo o arrepentirme y decir que no quiero casarme, tengo miedo de lo que vendrá después.

- Es cosa del destino, me gustaría poder aliviarte un poco pero sinceramente no se que decirte.

- Ya lo se Clare, solo necesitaba decirlo, sacarlo.

- ¿no le has dicho nada de esto a Jasper?

- No, no quiero que se preocupe mas de lo que ya esta.

- Bella necesitas a alguien a tu lado en esos momentos difíciles, Jasper siempre ha estado ahí cuando lo has necesitado, es el que mas te ha apoyado de tu familia, te conoce mejor que yo y es tu hermano, cuéntaselo, a lo mejor el puede decirte algo que te ayude a librarte de esas preocupaciones o quizá te pueda dar alguna solución.

- Tienes razón… se enojara y mucho, pero tienes toda la razón, Jasper es como mi sombra. –ambas reímos ante el comentario.

Pero bueno ya, fuera de tu cabecita esos pensamientos, fuera Edward, fuera todos, diviértete, alégrate un poco, baila, canta, como cuando salimos siempre a las discotecas, deja todos tus problemas y se feliz esta noche, por que te aseguro que vas a sorprenderte con lo que Alice te preparo, llego desde hace un rato.

- ¿sabes que es lo que oculta Alice?

- Si, pero no voy a decirte, me mataría.

- Que mala eres.

- Si, pero aun así me quieres.

- Cierto.

- Vamos con las demás.

Así comenzó la noche, todo eran risas y platicas, la discoteca se lleno fácilmente pero no al grado de estar repleto, me estaba divirtiendo bastante, fui a la barra por algo de beber, se suponía que estaba aquí para divertirme.

- Buenas noches –salude al chico de la barra.

- Buenas noches bella dama –era un chico muy guapo, pero muy guapo, era alto, musculoso, de cabello negro y ojos azules, Dios traigan a la ambulancia que me muero.

- Me das una cerveza. –le dije con una sonrisa algo pícara, era una noche genial!

- Claro, ¿eres una invitada?

- Por desgracia no, soy la que se va a casar –le dije en tono de burla.

- Que lastima.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que estas hermosa y no dudaría en irme de aquí contigo. –oh por DIOS! Jamás me habían dicho algo parecido, bueno la verdad si, era un chico muy guapo lo único que hice en el momento fue reírme.

- Eso fue directo. –le dije entre risas.

- Suelo ser así, aquí tienes –dijo estirándome la cerveza.

- Gracias.

- Cuando quieras, aquí estaré toda la noche.

- Bien. –me di la vuelta y camine hacia las chicas de nuevo.

Cualquiera tiene pensamientos algo indecentes cuando ve a un chico así, se los digo yo que acabo de hacerlo. Después de un par de cervezas nos pusimos a bailar, me traían de acá para allá, aun no estaba borracha por lo que aun tenía conciencia de lo que hacía, una vez casi me lleva la policía por estar de "indecente" en un bar, si no hubiera sido por Jasper hubiera pasado la noche en una celda.

- Buenas noches a todas. –se escucho la voz de Alice por toda la discoteca, estaba en el centro de la pista con un micrófono en las manos. –chicas espero que la estén pasando muy bien, y para animar mas esto les tengo una sorpresa –todas comenzaron a gritar –ok yo se que a todas va a encantarles pero tengan consideración hoy Bella es la que importa por que se despide de su vida de soltera Bella ¿Dónde estas?

- Aquí –le hice señas.

- Ven aquí, acércate. –me metí entre las chicas y llegue hasta ella. –muy bien amiga, tu sabes cuanto te adoro y se que querrás echar una ultima miradita antes de dedicarte a mi hermano así que, PASEN CHICOS! –comenzó a sonar una música muy sexy y de entre las chicas se abrieron paso cuatro chicos de traje.

- Alice ¿Qué es esto? –le pregunte desconcertada.

- Tu sorpresota!

- Alice… -los chicos se acercaron mas hasta que se pararon a unos diez pasos de mi y comenzaron a bailar… me va a dar un infarto, jale a Alice de donde pude –Alice quieres que me muera ¿verdad?

- Solo disfruta Bella.

- No Alice, esto ya no me gusto.

- Bella relájate no volverás a ver a otro hombre que no sea Edward así que déjate querer por estos muchachotes que están como Dios quiere.

- Alice! –esta se acerco a los chicos y comenzó a bailar con ellos, la rodearon y se le pegaban muy sensualmente mientras ella se dejaba llevar y seguía "bailando" si a eso se le llama, pronto alguna chicas se acercaron a ellos y comenzaron a repagárseles, Rosalie fue la segunda en llegar, como no, yo estaba atónita y con la cara roja de la vergüenza, iba a matar a las dos, los chicos se hicieron un poco de espacio y se quitaron el saco jugando con el y haciendo movimientos muy poco decentes, lo que le siguió fue la camisa y la corbata, que Dios me castigue pero QUE HOMBRES, todos y cada uno de ellos tenía sus respectivos cuadros y sus brazos… por Dios, me gire y me tape la cara con las manos, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido lentamente mientras mi cara seguía poniéndose cada vez mas roja, pero pegue el susto de mi vida cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme y jalarme hacia su cuerpo, fue ahí cuando mi corazón reacciono y latió como loco, el tipo que me había abrazado me volteo hacia el y quede con su cara pegada a la mía, todos ellos llevaban un antifaz negro e iban peinados igual y debido a la oscuridad del lugar el cabello se les veía oscuro a todos ellos, el chico comenzó a mover las caderas y a bajar muy sensualmente al piso, después se paso y comenzó a bailar conmigo pero yo no hacia mas que voltear a otro lado o ponerme de diferentes colores, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarme lo juro. No se como ni que paso pero de pronto yo estaba sentada en una silla y tenia a todos esos chicos bailándome.

- ALICE! –grite fuertemente –ME LAS VAS A PAGAR LO JURO. –de esta no se salvaba ese monstruo, el tipo que me había bailado hace unos instantes casi se me sube encima de mi, imaginen mi cara de horror, voy a morir, voy a morir, el tipo jalo mis manos y las deslizo por sus muy marcados cuadros y comenzó a bajarlas hasta… ejem… prefiero no decirlo, fue todo lo que mis ojos pudieron soportar, me escape de todos y corrí como loca hasta el baño. Me asome al espejo y allí estaba yo, con los ojos desorbitados y mas roja que un maldito jitomate, suspire pesadamente y me recargue en los lava manos, siempre era lo mismo, cuando un hombre se me acercaba podría jugar con el si lo deseaba pero si quería algo mas salía huyendo, nunca he podido tener una relación seria, que vaya mas allá de besos, por que tenía miedo, mas que miedo. Debía quitarme eso, ¿pero de que manera? Pronto estaría casada y… esperen, casada, las personas casadas comparten muchas cosas, además duermen juntos, en la misma cama, quizá si lo intentaba podría solucionar mi gran problema, si intentaba quizás podría hasta llegar a mas que simples besos, la cosa era ¿Cómo? Edward era una persona difícil de complacer, necesitabas darle lo que el quería así que si el quería jugar con fuego, entonces así sería de ahora en adelante...

* * *

**LO SIENTO, lo siento muchisimo enserio, pero con la entrada a la escuela he tenido qe comprar aqui medirme uniformes, comprar libretas, hacer portadas y uff.. ademas ha habido problemillas en mi familia asi qe no me culpen se los pido! El cap... no me gusto mucho para ser sincera pero mi imaginacion esta en blanco O.O**

**Alguien me pidio que hiciera un POV Edward y LO HARE pero esperen un poquito porfavor se los pido! tengan paciencia que pronto habra unoo! y sabran mas cosas sobre el, cosas que ha ocultado chacachachan! jajaja sale pues ya saben DEJEN OPINIONES!**

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**-Grey**


End file.
